High School Chaos
by Godell
Summary: ON HIATUS! In an AU, the Slayers and their friends and foes are in high school! School plays, rivalries, romance and mahem collide in this fic! Lina x ? x MYSTERY PERSON There's a love triangle on the loose! AZ in later chapters. Slayers FMA XOver
1. Chapter 1: School Begins

I just wrote this fic for my own personal amusement…and because I'd like to see more of this couple around You'll find out who gets who soon enough… n.n This is an AU, where the Slayers gang is in highschool. (Yup, I did it again).

Oh, hey, I finally got the guts to give one of my fics a soundtrack! O.O

"Grow Up" is by Simple Plan. I do not own it.

…And…that's all for now!

High School Chaos

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, only this fic and it's plot.

Chapter 1: School Begins

Lina opened her eyes slowly, hearing her alarm clock blasting out "Papercut" by Linkin Park from across the room. "Ungh." She groaned, and shuffled out of bed. Grabbing a red tank-top and a pair of faded blue jeans, the red-haired teenager stumbled down the light-blue hallway that lead to the bathroom. After banging her head on the door, Lina finally figured out (from her half-asleep mind) that she had to open the door to get in. Softly closing the door behind her, she could hear her sister Sylphiel waking up as well. "Lina? Come on Lina, I know you're in there." the elder of the two sisters said, knocking on the door. "I'm taking a shower!" the youngest of the Inverse sisters yelled back. Leaping into the fore-mentioned bathroom piece, Lina hurriedly turned on the nozzle to full power, hoping to drown out the knocking. "You always take so long in the shower, Sylphie! Just wait, okay?" she called. "Oh, alright. Just don't use all the hot water again!" "Fine!"

_This is who I am and this is what I like_

_GC, sum and blink and MxPx is rockin' my room_

_If you're looking for me I'll be at the show_

_I can never find a better place to go_

_Until the day I die, I promise I won't change_

_So you better give up_

Lina barged out of the bathroom, her hair tied in a ponytail. "Your turn, Slyphiel!" she yelled as she cannonballed down the stairs. "Lina, wait! You didn't turn the water off!" Sylphiel complained, as she entered the bathroom. "I'm in a hurry, okay! _You _fix the stupid nozzle!" the red-haired 15-year old screeched from her position in the messy kitchen. Grabbing a random cereal box from the refrigerater, she took out a bowl from the nearby cabinet and dumped some of the food into it. _I'd better hurry. This is my first day of high school, after all. _she thought to herself, rapidly eating her breakfast.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

Finished with her meal, Lina stepped out into the crisp fall morning. "Ack! Ten minutes to 9! I'm gonna be late!" she gasped, and scrambled down the hill that her house was located, avoiding the cars whizzing by in the process. "WHOO! Yeah, baby, yeah!" the freshman whooped as a 66 Corvette whizzed by. Grinning, she energetically pumped her fist up and down. As if on cue, several cars honked their horns as they passed by. "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Lina cheered, and raced off once more.

On her way, she noted that Sylphiel was jogging right behind her, yelling "Lina! Wait up, for once!" her sister shouted. The redheaded teen shrugged and teased "Having a bit of trouble with your skirt, Sylphie?" The Blue-haired honor student blushed. "N-no! It's just that I didn't realize it would be so short…" she tried to explain.

Looking down, Lina noticed with a grin that Sylphiel was wearing a black skirt with white tassles that barely reached her hips. "Ooooh, Dynast's gonna like that!" she laughed, and watched her older sibling hurriedly cover her bottom half.

The taller of the two girls was also wearing a white shirt that read "Drama Queen and Proud of It" in black, with a dark-blue hairband. "Well, at least I'm not causing trouble on the roadside!" she retorted, as Lina cartwheeled the rest of the way down the hill.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

When the two sisters reached the bottom of the hill, they found their friends Amelia and Gourry waiting for them. "Hey, Lina! Hiya, Sylphiel!" the blonde boy waved, his hair tied back in a ponytail, just like Lina's. His choice of clothes was a blue t-shirt with a skateboard on it, and blue jeans. Amelia smiled, and said "I'm so glad you two finally made it! Now we can get to school!" Her outfit was a light-pink army tank-top and pants.

Sylphiel nodded, and glomped Gourry tightly. "Gourry darling…" she sighed. Lina smirked. "I'll let you two have your private time." she chuckled, and turned to her raven-haired companion.

"Did you have a good summer?" she asked. Her friend shrugged. "Well, it was okay. Naga was being a pest, as usual. She dumped Valgaav again, did you know?" she replied, chuckling a little. "Really? Is he okay?" Sylphiel asked from her position on her "beloved Gourry's" arm. "Sort of. He's back to hanging out with the 'Dark Lords of Chaos' again. I think he's trying to prove to my sister that he doesn't care about her as much as he used to." the smallest of the group stated, and shouldered her backpack. "Well, guys? Let's hurry up and get to school!"

_I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone_

_Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home_

_I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone_

Dodging busses and different cars, the four friends laughed and joked as they watched grownups look at them distrustfully down their noses. "You children should be at school!" they reprimanded. Lina gave them a "Whatever" look. "We're going, we're going! Take it easy old-timers!" she said, exasperated. The others sped up their pace, hoping to not get in any trouble before the bell rang. "Hey, wait up!" their leader shouted, and raced after them, her long, fire-red hair blowing behind her in the wind. When Amelia, Gourry, and Sylphiel reached the center of the town, they whipped around and hissed to Lina "That wasn't very nice!"

Their friend rolled her ruby-red eyes. "Aw, c'mon! You know I need to do this every morning to work off some steam!" she complained. Her sister sighed and replied "That's not true, Lina. You tease me in the morning every day." Lina blinked. "Oh, yeah. That's right." Her lips curled into a teasing smile. "Hey, look! It's green!" Gourry yelled suddenly. On cue, the four life-long companions zipped across the road and jogged to the school grounds.

_I'm immature but I will stay this way forever_

_Till the day I die, I promise I wont change_

_So you better give up_

As soon as they reached the first step that led inside of the school, the bell began to ring, louder than ever it seemed. "So, this is our welcome to high school…" Lina remarked, sarcastically. "Guess so." Gourry shrugged. Slyphiel, being one year ahead of everyone else, gracefully leaped up the concrete stairs to the glass doors. "See you guys after school!" she chirped, and walked inside, closing the doors behind her.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just wanna have fun_

"Hey, wait! You cheater!" Lina screamed, and scrambled up the stairs, Amelia and Gourry right behind her. "I wish I was in the same grade as Slyphie." the tall blonde boy muttered. "You would be, if you studied harder!" the raven-haired "princess" replied, narrowly avoiding the "Visitors please sign in" sign that was located right next to the doors. "Heeeeeeere we GO!" the leader of the small group of friends shouted, and slammed straight through the door.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

Amelia grinned as she and Gourry burst behind Lina. This was a tradition that the three of them had been doing since they first met. At every new school they went to as they went up the grade hierarchy (or new school year, if that was the case), the three of them would crash through the door at top speed, as if to say "We're here this year, and we'll be here the next, too!" Granted, Lina had broke her arm in 3rd grade from this, but that didn't stop them from doing it every year. "WHOOO-HOOOOOO!" the trio shouted, rolling onto their backs with the impact. Laughing, they leaped up—and came face-to-face with the principal, Mrs. Lord of Nightmares (or LoN).

"DETENTION!" she barked, her brilliant gold hair seeming to sparkle with electricity. "Oops." Lina mumbled, twiddling her thumbs. "When and where, Mrs. LoN?" Gourry asked quietly. "In my office after school. You will be staying there with Mr. Phibrizzo Mei-Ou Rubyeye." the stern figure answered coldly. "WHAT!" the three friends screamed in panic. Everyone knew that Lina and Phibrizzo were sworn enemies, and had been since they were in Preschool. "This is your punishment for such…unruly behavior." Mrs. LoN stated, and walked off down the hall to her office, leaving Lina, Gourry, and Amelia alone. It was then that Amelia realized there was nobody else in the main hallway but them.

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don't want to be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just want to have fun_

_I don't want to be told to grow up_

Lina sighed, and waved to Gourry. "See ya, man." she mumbled. "See you!" Amelia chirped half-heartedly, and walked off after her friend. When the rounded the corner, they each looked at their schedules. "Huh. 'Reading, Math, History, Writing, Lunch, and Chorus." the redhead mumbled. "Hey, I have that same schedule! …Oh, except for math." the shorter girl said with a grin. "Oh, man! That's _sooo _LAME! I hate math!" the other girl groaned. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine." Amelia said, trying to soothe her friend. "Well, c'mon. Let's get to reading." Lina said with a small smile. Shouldering their bags, the two best friends walked slowly down the halls, admiring the different artwork and writing plastered on message boards.

_And I don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

_I don't want to be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

_I just want to have fun_

_I don't want to be told to grow up_

_And I don't wanna change_

"Ah! Here it is! Room 206!" Lina said with a cheer. Quietly opening the door, the two girls tried to sneak into the classroom without being seen. This tactic had worked for years, and they didn't think it would fail now. However—

"You're both late." Milgasia stated flatly. "Erk!" Lina and Amelia cringed, and stood up straight. "We're sorry, sir. The traffic was pretty bad today." they recited by heart. This was one of many excuses Lina had thought up two years ago, when you were getting old enough to not be able to say "I'm sorry I'm late" without having a good reason to be so. "Ah. Well, then. Ms. Seiruune, please take a seat on the left of Mr. Rubyeye. Ms. Inverse, please sit on the right of Mr. Rubyeye." the fair-haired teacher said softly. Blushing from embarrassment, the two companions stiffly marched to their respected places. _God, how will I ever live this down…! He's gonna really have something to chuckle about now! _Lina thought in panic.

_So you better give up_

_No I Don't wanna change_

_So you better give up_

"Hey, Li-Li." Phibrizzo chuckled, watching Lina squirm with embarrassment. "Things sure are different in high school, eh?" The red-head glared at him. "Shut up, Phibrizzo." she snarled, and went back to listening to the teacher. "Aw, c'mon. Do you want to hear your score so far?" the black-haired you man asked, his brilliant green eyes gleaming with excitement. "No." Lina snarled again, practically digging her fingernails into the desk. Every year, she and "Hellbrat" (as some kids called him) would make tally marks to see if they could be "good" students for the year: get to school on time, get amazing grades, etc.

"Last year, you nearly beat me. I think you're off to a bad start." Phibrizzo continued, pretending to think it over. "Were you so concerned about your…_proportions _that you lost track of time?" He laughed quietly. Lina whipped around, and screamed at him "SHUT IT, PHIBRIZZO! JUST LAY OFF, WILL YOU!" and slammed her pencil box over his head.

WHAM.

_Cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

Lina's enemy, not harmed in the least, simply smirked. "One more point for me!" Phibrizzo chirped. Milgasia, having seen one of his students try to inflict damage on the other, got up from his desk and said softly to the girl "Stand outside this classroom until I tell you to come back in. Now." Lina sighed, and said "Whatever. Later, guys." Walking out of the classroom, she plopped down on the floor, and began to sob. _This is the pits! I'll never be able to beat that little shrimp now! _she thought to herself dismally.

Okay! That's the end of chapter one! What do you think? Is it good? Is it lousy? R&R please! I'll give you Amelia's outfit if you do!


	2. Chapter 2: Could this be?

Okay! Here we are with chapter 2 of High School Chaos! WHOO! (dances) I'm so happy… (shudders) I just had the creepiest dreams EVER…so I'm trying to get my adrenaline back to normal by continuing this fic!

There are no songs in this chappie.

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Slayers. Chapter 2: Could it Be?

--------------------------

Lina silently walked back into the classroom a few minutes later, her head bowed. Shuffling over to her desk, she slumped into it, feeling both Amelia and Phibrizzo's eyes on her. "What?" she mouthed. Her best friend looked sadly at her from under her lashes. "It's nothing." the raven-haired girl whispered back. The occupant of the middle desk smiled mockingly at Lina, his pencil scribbling out doodles in the margins of his book. "Whaddya think?" Phibrizzo asked, handing it to the redhead.

The young freshman blushed wildly as she stared at the picture. "You…absolute…pervert…!" she hissed at him, hiding her face in her hands.

All of the doodles featured Lina in…strange postures and skimpy clothing. "H-How dare you…!" Amelia gasped, also blushing. Lina then smirked, and said "We-ell…if that's how you want to play today…" Grabbing her own book, she began drawing a very elaborate doodle of Phibrizzo getting whacked on the head by an old lady. The two girls silently giggled, and handed the doodle to their enemy (or Lina's, anyway).

There was silence for awhile. Then, finally, Phibrizzo turned and smiled at Lina. "Hey, this is pretty good! Thanks!" he chirped. The redhead he was speaking to twitched slightly. _He isn't supposed to LIKE it! He's supposed to leave me alone, dangit! _she thought to herself angrily. Burying her nose in the book, Lina fumed for the rest of the period, while Amelia sighed and shook her head at the antics of her best friend.

--

After the class ended, Lina and Amelia headed their separate ways. "See you in History!" they yelled to each other, and went to their classes. When the redheaded teen reached her destination (room 409), she pushed open the door and entered her Math class. The teacher, Ms. Mazenda, indifferently regarded her approach, and gestured for Lina to sit next to Zelgadis, who was wearing his usual black tank-top with dyed-black jeans.

He was another of her friends, but he lived much farther away than everyone else. His deep-blue eyes softened as the redheaded teen flopped into the desk next to him. "Lousy day so far?" he whispered. Lina nodded, and sighed. "Hopefully I don't have Phibrizzo as my classmate again. God, he was acting even worse than he normally does." she muttered. Her friend sighed as well, and cupped his pale chin in his hands. (Yes, he isn't a Chimera in this fic. Don't flame me!)

"Well, hasn't he always annoyed you?" he asked in a whisper. "Yeah, but not like this. Zel, what would YOU do in this situation?" Lina murmured, a slight flush coming to her cheeks. "Who, me? Eh, well…I guess I'd hang out with my friends, and just enjoy myself somewhere." Zelgadis mouthed in reply. Nodding slowly, the other freshman whispered "Oh—I see" and turned back to the teacher, who seemed very miffed.

Smiling broadly, Lina waved lazily from he position on the desk—hands dangling off the desk, her head lying lopsided on the table—and said rebelliously "Wuzzup, teach? What's the scoop in the Principal's office? Is she really your old health teacher, or your math one? Because this crap is booor-ING!" Most of the class laughed.

"Miss Inverse, I have been calling your name for the past 5 minutes! Your elder sisters, Luna and Sylphiel, were always paying attention, and getting fabulous scores on their tests. It's a shame that you've brought such a terrible first impression on yourself." Mazenda stated coldly. Lina lowered her head in fake shame. She didn't really care about the teachers, or the lessons. But if she wanted to beat Phibrizzo, she HAD to do well, even if it killed her.

--

Math came and went, and soon Lina had to say "See you at lunch, Zel!" to her rising-Goth friend. So, as she reached room 308, she was happy to see that Amelia was racing after her, smiling broadly. "I saw Zelgadis in the halls! He looks _soooo _different now, doesn't he?" she gushed. The immature teen in front of Amelia grinned. "Yeah, I guess so." She shrugged. Without warning, something heavy landed on top of Lina, pushing her to the ground. "Ack! What's going—YOU!" the freshman screamed. Phibrizzo was lying on top of her, smirking at the situation. "I really liked that picture you doodled. I've got one for you, too." he chuckled, handing Lina a piece of paper. On the paper, there was a doodle of Lina with really large eyes and no visible chest area, with a speech bubble saying "I h8te u Phibrizzo!1! Drop ded" in red ink. Twitching visibly, the real Lina tried to untangle herself from her life-long enemy's hold. "I—It's great, really. Now get OFF!" she yelled, squirming away from him. Phibrizzo laughed, and got back on his feet. "You've still got that same old attitude. This year's gonna be great!" he teased. "SHUT UP!"

Amelia and Lina quietly took their seats in the back row. Phibrizzo, with his brother Dynast in tow, cartwheeled into the room, to roaring applause. Even the teacher, Mr. Jillas, was clapping. "Thank you, thank you! You're all a wonderful audience!" the dark-haired young man said with a smirk, bowing mockingly to the class. Wolf whistles were soon heard. "Moron." Lina grumbled, and slumped down in her seat, her pride fast-fading.

Phibrizzo finally took a seat in front of Lina, and whispered to her "Did you enjoy my performance?" The redhead growled out a "No. I don't care for idiots" and continued to listen to the teacher. After all, this was her favorite subject. "Today we will learn about the founding of this comunity, Slayers Town. Please take out your books, and we will begin." Jillas barked. With collective groans and sighs, the class took out their thick, heavy books, and began to read silently. The two worst-enemies didn't. This was another little "competition" they played every year. Amelia, who would sometimes play along, stayed silent this time. After all, this WAS high school.

As the minutes ticked by, Lina began to think about Xellos, her crush. He was surprisingly good looking, with long, silky violet hair, amethyst eyes, and a cheerful smile every day. The young teen smiled. He was her perfect match. It had been proven many times over.

She had first met him in 6th grade, when he had smart-mouthed the vice principal and arrived in detention. Lina also had detention that same day, and so she had struck up a friendship of sorts with him. Together, for two years, they had caused enough mayhem to make even the "Demon Lords"—Phibrizzo's gang—to respect them for a little while. But then they were separated into different teams, and thus hadn't seen each other for some time. Now, in high school, Lina was sure they would meet again.

Suddenly snapped out of her reverie, Lina realized that Amelia was looking at her. "What?" she asked. Her friend giggled. "You're thinking about Xellos, aren't you?" she mouthed. Blushing, the teen turned away, looking at Phibrizzo's back. _Hmm. I wonder if he knows about my crush? _Lina thought to herself, staring at her enemy's long, dark hair. It was so soft-looking, and shiny… _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold EVERYTHING! What was that all about! _she mentally screamed. Looking down at her hands, she asked herself, in barely a whisper "I must have still been thinking about Xel, right? Right?"

Amelia giggled at the sight of Lina blushing and muttering to herself. "You really have an obsession with bad boys, don't you?" she teased. "L-lay off, Amelia. I'm trying to think." her friend hissed. "Sure, sure. Class is nearly over, though." the so-called "Princess" reminded Lina, and began to read once more.

RRRRRRRING!

As the bell signaled the end of History, Amelia and Lina raced out of the room, hoping to get away from Phibrizzo and find their friends. "Heyy! Gourry! Zelgadis!" they yelled, as their friends came in view. "Hi, Lina! How are ya, Amelia?" Gourry waved. Zelgadis smiled slightly, and stuffed his hands into his black leather jacket. "Come on, we're going to be late." he said softly.

"Whatever. Lunch can wait. For now, let's find ourselves a table!" the leader of the small (yet popular) group said with a grin. As they walked among the throng, the Goth of the gang pointed to a table slightly set apart from the others. "How about that one, Lina?" he asked with a smirk. Lina gasped in shock, then nodded energetically. "Sure, sure! That one's perfect!"

Xellos was sitting at the chosen table, his Nike sneakers propped up on it. His pale-yellow t-shirt was slightly big for him, and showed a part of his chest. His black shorts fit him perfectly though, in contrast. Lina raced towards him, not waiting for the others. "Xel! Xel! How are you?" she asked, forgetting everything from the morning. It was obvious to everybody that Lina had a large crush on the "Trickster" as everyone called him. But nobody knew if Xellos felt the same…

"Hello, Lina! How have things been?" Xellos asked with a smile, like always. "Oh, nothing much. Phibrizzo's still acting like a danged pest." Lina replied, going back to her normal attitude. "Really. Well, what else is new?" the violet-haired boy questioned, folding his hands behind his head. "Hmm. Well, Luna's graduated from college, and is back home now. And…that's about it." the short freshman finished. "It's been kinda dull without you around, you know." Xellos said with a sigh. "Really? Well, we're all back, so it'll be back to the old days, right?" Lina jumped up and down in excitement. Her old friend shrugged. "I don't know, Lina. Times have changed."

With that, the sound of a boom box was faintly heard. "Well, here comes the Demon Lords." Zelgadis sighed, and sat down next to Xellos. Amelia and Gourry sat in the other four chairs. The whole cafeteria went silent. Lina and her friends simply rolled their eyes. It was unknown why Phibrizzo and his gang got so much attention, but even the Senior's respected them. Maybe it was because not only were the Demon Lords and gang, but they were also a band. The boom box grew louder, then—

"HERE THEY ARE!" someone shouted. And with that cue, the Demon Lords entered the cafeteria.

---------

And that's chapter 2! Is it good or absolutely horrible? R&R please! I'll give you Zelgadis'


	3. Chapter 3: The Perfect Ending to a Perfe

Chapter 3 is here! YAY! I'm glad this is going so well. Anyway…

"Bad Day" is by David Powter. I don't own it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.

Chapter 3: The Perfect Ending to a Perfect Day…Not!

------------------------------------------------

"THERE THEY ARE!" someone shouted.

Lina and her friends whipped around, and watched as Phibrizzo, Dynast, Dolphin, Zellas, and Gaav (holding the boom box) marched into the room, to roaring applause. Xellos sighed glumly, and stood up from his seat. "I'm going to go get a burger. You guys want some?" he asked. Gourry nodded. "Sure! And make mine four triple-deckers with all the toppings, and four box-things of frecnh-fries, please!" the blonde boy said cheerfully. "I'll have a corndog." Zelgadis ventured. "Hmm. I guess I'll have what Zel is." Amelia mumbled thoughtfully. "What about you, Lina?" the current "delivery boy" asked the redhead at the other end of the table.

"We-ell…I'll have five quadruple-deckers, eight corndogs, six containers of French fries, and at least three ice cream bars." Lina counted out the food by using her fingers. "WHAT!" Xellos, Gourry and Zelgadis screamed. Amelia giggled into her hand. "Aw, c'mon guys! I'm a growing girl, here! I need food!" the "Queen Bee" of the four friends complained.

"Alright, whatever. Just don't expect me back for awhile." The violet-haired boy said with a sheepish grin, and headed off into the sudden throng that had been created while the five friends had been talking.

--

"YAAAAAAY! You're back, Xel!" Lina cheered. The others grinned, their stomach's rumbling. "Here you guys go." Xellos chirped, handing each of the gang their food. Without further ado, they all dug into their long-awaited lunch.

"Mmm! Thish stuffsh the besht! Yumm!" Lina exclaimed through a mouthful of food. "Lina, don't talk with your mouth full!" Amelia reprimanded. "Oh, fine. You're just as bad as Syphie." The redhead groaned after swallowing the food in her mouth. Zelgadis ate his corndog in silence. Without warning, a radio broadcast was heard from Gaav's boom box:

"_**Hi there, folks! This is Kanzel 'the Man', and I'm here to give you the latest news bulletin! Okay, then…ahem! This morning, a man in black was caught by the police today in Sairaag for stealing a priceless platinum spoon and hiding it…well, I won't say where…but he has been arrested by the police for this crime. However, they have been unable to retrieve the stolen item. That's all for now, so let's return to some of the best rap-n'-hip hop on the 'waves!"**_

After that strange news bulletin, the "Demon Lords" were rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Phibrizzo's laugh could be clearly heard from across the cafeteria. Lina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Children." she muttered. Xellos smirked. "If they're children, then so are you. Look at your shoulders!" he chuckled. The redhead's shoulders were shaking uncontrollably with mirth.

"Eh? Wah! Oh, n-no, no, no! Th-this isn't because I thought that whacko newscast was funny! Um, this is…anger! Ya, anger at their stupidity!" she exclaimed in panic. Gourry blinked. "It looks more like…you're laughing, Lina." he said softly, putting his hand to Lina's forehead. "Do you…have a fever?" he asked. Amelia giggled softly. "No, I don't." the girl in question muttered, a flush coming to her cheeks. "Let's just keep eating, please." Zelgadis grumbled, finishing off his corndog. "Whatever." Lina sighed, and went back to her meal. Xellos grinned. _Heh. Looks like this year is going to be the funnest yet. _

--

At the end of the day, Lina shouldered her backpack and waited impatiently for Slyphiel. "C'mon, Slyphie. I don't wanna wait all day…" she muttered as 10 minutes ticked by. Finally, her sister walked gracefully down the stairs that lead to the school, her dark-blue hair waving in the breeze. "I'll see you all soon, right?" she asked her friends, who were walking behind her. "Yeah, of course!" Martina said with a grin. "Sounds alright to me." Vrumagan murmured. "OHOHOHO! You can count on it!" Naga boomed.

Smiling sweetly, the beauty of the 10th grade walked slowly over to Lina, her hands clasped demurely to her chest. "Lina, I'm so glad you waited for me! I just had to finish my 6-page essay about our town. I also added some extra pages about the different family history that was created here." she said with a cheerful smile.

The short redhead flinched. "God, do you have to be so dang perfect all the time!" she yelled at Sylphiel. "Lina…I've always been like this. I'm not perfect, you know—" her sister tried to explain. "NO! You are! You get the best grades, the best boys, the best status—and everyone loves you for it! If that isn't the perfect life, then tell me what the hell is, because I DON'T KNOW!" Lina screamed, and turned to face the direction of the Inverse home. "See you at home." she said coldly, and took off without waiting for her sister's reaction.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Lina fought back tears as she raced into a nearby Starbucks, where she saw Zelgadis and Amelia waiting for her. "Hi guys." she muttered flatly. "Hi, Lina!" her best friend chirped. The other sighed. "You got into a fight with Sylphie, right?" he asked, patting the redhead on the back. "…Yeah. I feel sick." the "Queen Bee" groaned. "C'mon, lets get something to drink." Amelia said soothingly. Zelgadis nodded, and walked up to the register. "Are you guys coming or what?" he asked. "We're coming! Just wait a second!" Lina called hoarsely.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

"Thanks, lady!" Lina said with a forced grin. Walking back to where Amelia and Zelgadis were, the youngest of the Inverse sisters began sucking down the contents of her Styrofoam cup. "Mmm. Chai latte." she croaked. "Look, Lina, you knew this was going to happen. You and Sylphie have always been in classrooms by yourselves." Zelgadis smirked. "Yeah, but for me it's literally." the redhead felt more tears coming. "Promise me you won't tell anybody about this." she pleaded to her friends. "Why would we? You're our friend, Lina. And we're yours." Amelia grinned, flashing the victory sign and winking. "Thanks, guys." Lina said with a relieved smile. Then she went back to drinking her coffee.

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces everytime_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

Lina, Amelia and Zelgadis sat in a non-alcoholic karaoke bar, listening to some of their fellow students show their singing talents. Unfortunately, Phibrizzo and his siblings were among them. Walking over to the three friends, the bright-green eyed leader swaggered towards them. "Hey. Looks like someone's been crying a little over something. Did you…lose something?" he asked, taking a seat next to the redhead, who was indeed still crying a little. "No. No, I'm fine." Lina said, turning her head away.

Phibrizzo sighed, and looked at his fingers, which were folded on the plastic table. The black seats that surrounded the table switched colors when hit with a certain light. And since a disco ball was located right next to the four teens, the chars rapidly changed from neon green to rose pink. Everyone was having a good time, and not realizing that the Conversation of the Century was taking place right next to them.

"Listen. When ever I lose someone important, I go back to them and say 'I'm sorry'." Phibrizzo said softly. "Huh? Really?" Lina asked. "Well, yeah. I mean, we all get into fights sometimes, don't we? I think it's better to just apologize than let it hang in midair for weeks." the dark-haired young man explained.

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work up a smile and you go for a ride_

"Well…I could try it…" Lina muttered, chin in hand. "Well, it always works for me. Maybe you and your sister will try to get along again." Phibrizzo said with a grin. "Wait. How do _you_ know about—!" the redhead exclaimed. Her arch-enemy smirked. "Li-Li, you were screaming in THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL GROUNDS. Everybody could hear you." he chuckled. "Oh, wonderful. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lina screamed, getting up from her seat. Amelia and Zelgadis backed slooowly away…

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Dynast and Zellas smirked as Phibrizzo ran circles around Lina singing "Li-Li, Li-Li, Li-Li!" in a singsong voice. "SHUT UP!" the slightly-shorter girl yelled, chasing after him. "Man, she really is immature." The short-haired elder brother chuckled. "They BOTH are. C'mon, let's go find Gaav and Dolphin." Zellas said with a giggle. Meanwhile, Amelia and Zelgadis were trying to pry Lina off of Phibrizzo, who was laughing wildly.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

"Ahh. Now I feel much better." Lina sighed. "So, are you going to take Phibrizzo's advice?" Zelgadis asked. "Uh, no. I'd rather die then take HIS advice." the leader said, folding her arms stubbornly. "Well, okay. See you tomorrow, right Zel?" Amelia waved, while Zelgadis walked down 28th Street. After a few more minutes, Lina's best friend waved goodbye and walked up to her own front door. "Okay. Now that they're gone…" the youngest Inverse sighed with relief, and took out her dark-red cellphone. "Lessee…what was Slyphie's number again?"

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_Rrring, rrrring! _Lina tapped her foot impatiently. It took at least 5 more rings to reach her sister. "Y-yes?" came Sylphiel's voice. She sounded like she was crying. "Uh, hi, Sylphiel. Listen…I'm really sorry about what happened, okay? I'd just had a very lousy day, and I blamed it on you. I'm sorry." the immature freshman sighed, exasperated. NOW she was taking advice from her worst enemy! What was this, Doom's Day?

After several long, silent minutes, the middle Inverse sister finally said softly "Okay." Lina blinked. "'Okay'? Whadda you mean, 'okay'? Did you except my apology or not!" she yelled into the phone. The sound of Sylphiel rubbing her ears was heard. "Yes, I accepted it. Now come home, please. Luna's making hamburgers." the deep-blue haired beauty giggled. "Um, alright. I just have to do something first." the redhead grinned, and shut off her phone.

_You work up a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_(Oh.. holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

Lina raced over the hill and veered left, a piece of notebook paper clenched in her hand. When she reahed the gun-metal-grey Rubyeye residence (complete with graffiti), she slid the paper into the junky old mailbox that rested on the burned-down porch. Giggling to herself, she ran back to her house, feeling much better…until she tripped and fell into a mud puddle. "Crap!"

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

Phibrizzo creaked open the beat-up door of his house, grabbing the mailbox as he did so. Taking the notebook paper out, he carelessly dropped the box with a thud on the floor. "Hm? For me, huh…" he muttered. Unfolding the paper, he silently read the black crayon script:

**Thanks. I suppose I owe you one now. :P **

**See you tomorrow, then.**

The dark-haired young man chuckled, and watched Lina scramble up the road to her own house. "You're welcome, Li-Li." he said softly, and walked back inside, slamming the door behind him, just in time as the first drops of rain came down…

_(yeah...)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work up a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

Lina dragged herself to the front door of her house, banging loudly on the door. "Hey! Slyphie! Luna! Lemme in already!" she screamed, rain pouring down like a waterfall. After 10 more minutes of banging, Luna finally opened the door, clad in a apron and a white t-shirt three sizes too big. "Ah-ha! I was wondering where you'd got to!" the eldest Inverse sister laughed. The freshman's clothes were clinging to her small body, and her hair cascaded around her shoulders in a wet, dripping mass. "Took your sweet time, didn't you." she groaned. "You'll survive. Now c'mon in." Luna said with a smirk.

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day ohhh_

_You had a bad day ohhh_

After eating three helpings of hamburger casserole (much to her disgust), Lina crawled back upstairs to her bed. Flopping face-first onto it, she slid all of her clothes (save her underwear) off her tired body. "Oh, yeahh…relief at last…" the redhead sighed. Rolling onto her back, she began to contemplate what had happened that day. "Eh, not the best of school days…but it can't get in weirder, right?" the immature freshman muttered. Closing her eyes, she began to drift into sleep.

_Had a bad day ohhh yea yea yea yea _

_Had a bad day ohhhhh oh yea _

Without warning, Lina's eyes snapped open. "I FORGOT MY DETENTION!" she screamed, panic crossing her features. "MY LIFE IS OVER!" And with that disturbing thought, she fell into a restless sleep.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is finished! YAY! Did I do okay with it? R&R please! I'll give you Gaav's boom box if you do!


	4. Chapter 4: Detention

YAAAAAAY! Chapter 4 is here at last! Here comes THE DETENTION OF DOOM…mwahahaha…

"Let's Go" is by Good Charlette (featuring the X-Ecutioners). I don't own it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, nor Final Fantasy. Nor an Ipod. WAAAAH…

Chapter 4: Detention—where terror is everywhere

-----------------------------------

Lina blushed as she slid silently into Mrs. LoN's office, where Amelia and Gourry were waiting. "Hi." they whispered to their friend. The blonde boy was wearing a deep-green t-shirt with a yellow dragon on it, and some torn jeans. His sneakers were tapping against the metal chair he was sitting in. The raven-haired, petite beauty of the threesome was wearing a white tank-top and magenta skirt with black sandals, her midnight-blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Now, then." LoN said softly, sending shivers down the student's spines, "For the rest of the day—since you 'forgot' yesterday—you will be sitting here, staring at your desks, thinking over what you had done to deserve this punishment." Nodding silently, the three friends looked down at the plain, wooden desks in front of them, and began their day in hell.

--

_Squeak, squeak, squeak. Squeak, squeak, squeak._

It had been 10 minutes since the in-school detention began, and already Lina felt that she was going insane. Lifting her head shakily from its cramped position, the freshman glanced towards the door, hoping against hope it wasn't HIM. Amelia peeked out of the corner of her eye at her best friend, and giggled silently. Gourry was too busy staring off into space to care.

Mrs. LoN took another sip from her coffee, plunked the cup down on her steel desk, and headed to the door, murmuring "Come in." in her hardest voice, almost as if she knew who it was. Sounds of high-fives were heard from outside.

"See you after school, bro!" came Zellas' voice. "We still have a level in_ Final Fantasy_ to beat, man!" Gaav's gravelly voice boomed. "Take it easy, will you? God, it's not like it's gonna be hell or anything." Phibrizzo sighed. "See you, then." Dynast said softly. "Have fun, Phibrizzo! Tee-hee!" Dolphin giggled. "I will, trust me." the leader of the "Demon Lords" silkily replied.

With that, the "Hellbrat" himself strutted into the room, waving lazily to the four occupants in the room. "Hey, Li-Li. I got you letter last night. It was—what's the words I'm looking for?—_absolutely adorable._" he laughed. Lina blushed wildly. "Sh-shut up. I was just…thanking you for the advice." she growled. "SILENCE." the principal yelled. Instantly, the four students quieted down, and returned to their silent routine.

--

At 11:50, trouble began…

"I'll be right back. I have an assembly to give a speech to. DON'T MOVE." Mrs. Lord of Nightmares muttered, the softness more frightening than a regular-toned voice. However, as the door of her office closed, Lina and Phibrizzo began their conversation anew. "Aw, c'mon, you know I'm not as bad as I act." the poison-green eyed boy laughed mockingly. "I'll bet in your room at night you say to yourself"—here he put on a high-pitched voice—"'Oh, how I wish Phibby and I weren't enemies! Oh, I wish I could stay in his arms and never let go!'" The redhead blushed, and flung her eraser at her arch-nemesis. "No way! You're delusional, you know that?" she growled. The most popular kid in school (besides Sylphiel) smirked. "No, I didn't. Thanks for telling me, O short one." he teased.

Amelia sighed. _Geez, Lina, can't you even respect your own feelings for once? _she asked her friend mentally. At that moment, Gourry awoke from his trance and asked "So, uh, why don't you two duke it out to some awesome music, or something?" Lina was about to tell him that it was a stupid idea, but too late. Phibrizzo grinned, and high-fived the tall blonde. "Heyy, that's a great idea! Ready, Li-Li?" He took out his iPod and flipped through his selection. "Hmm…oh! I love this one!" the slightly-short freshman cheered, and blasted the speakers. Blushing, the redhead clenched her fists and prepared to fight.

_here's something in the air now _

_That radiates a heat wave _

'_Cause everything that we touch _

_Is on fire these days_

Phibrizzo leaped at Lina, his fists clenched tightly. With a chuckle, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her to the floor. "Gotcha!" the raven-haired boy crowed. The redhead below him blushed crimson. "Dangit, you know I hate this song!" she yowled.

_We used to go to shows on every Saturday night _

_There was sweating, there was , had the time of our life _

_But nothing ever mattered if the music was tight, yeah _

Amelia jumped up and down, screaming "GO LINA! BEAT HIM FOR JUSTICE!" and Gourry was singing along to the song, pretending a blackboard eraser was a microphone. Lina punched Phibrizzo in the nose, and kneed him in the stomach, shouting "I'M NOT DOIN' IT FOR JUSTICE, I'M DOIN' IT FOR MY SANITY!" Her arch-enemy, however, simply laughed and leaped on top of a desk. "Watch me shake it like a salt-shaka! Whoo!" the leader of the "Demon Lords" whooped, and mooned the three friends in front of him. Waving his butt around, he screamed "Who's ready to turn up the heat! Rawr!"

_And everybody wondered if the kids were alright _

_But we're alright _

_The only thing we wanted _

_Was to get this fire started _

_Keep this record turning _

_So we can keep it burning_

Lina jumped onto the desk her opponent was on, and grabbed his arms. "Watch out, jerk-anvil comin' through!" she yelled, and tossed him off the desk, toppling to the floor in the process. "Oh, yeah!" the immature freshman whooped, and leaped to her feet. "Beat MY victory dance, Phibrizzo!" the ruby-eyed girl cheered, and promptly began dancing the boogie.

However, Phibrizzo was not to be outdone. "Oh, yeah?" he smirked, and grabbed Lina by the arms. "Hey—do you know how to tango?" the black-haired troublemaker asked with a mischievous grin that spread across his face like a cobra. "NO!" the redhead screamed, blushing madly. "Okay…I'll just do THIS!"

_Now we got people waiting _

_They're all anticipating _

_They wonder what we'll do now _

_On the records that we're making_

Without warning, Phibrizzo hoisted Lina into his arms (much to her discomfort) and spun around in a circle, watching Amelia and Gourry gasp out of the corner of his eye. "WHEEE!" he yelled, and watched as the redhead he was holding turn slightly green. "You wanna stop?" the brilliant-green-eyed boy asked, feeling a bit sick himself. "Mm-hmm…" the girl in his arms groaned.

"Okay, watch out below!" Phibrizzo chuckled, and leaped onto one desk after the other, showing off his "mad skills". Gourry clapped and cheered. "Now it's your turn, Lina! Let him ha—UMPH!" he was unfortunately cut short by Amelia's fists jammed in his mouth. "She's waiting for the right moment, 'Rry! Now please be quiet!"

_Cause we still to go to shows on every Saturday night _

_There's fighting, there's , had the time of our life _

_But nothing ever mattered if the music was tight, yeah _

_And everybody wondered if the kids were alright _

_We're alright _

Soon, Phibrizzo had to take a breather. "Okay…down you go, Li-Li…" he gasped, and sat his arch-enemy (?) on the desk she'd been sitting in before the whole "fight" started. "What was THAT for!" Lina yelled, fists flying. "I was getting tired of fighting. I don't hit girls." the resting boy replied with a smile. "Really?" Amelia asked. "Right. However"--the leader of the "Demon Lords" chuckled—"I hit ON girls instead." Both the girls in the room fell out of their chairs in shock. "Why you—!"

THWACK.

Amelia and Lina's fists came hurtling out of nowhere, and quickly punched Phibrizzo in the face. "You…PERVERT!" they yelled. Rubbing his cheek, the raven-haired boy in front of them looked at the two best friends and asked "What the heck do you girls lift after school? Bricks?" The redhead laughed. "No, not really. You shouldn't mess with us, though." she said with a smirk to match Phibrizzo's. "Why not? It's funny as all get out, and you both have the cutest blushes." Phibrizzo chuckled mischievously. Lina twitched. "We do NOT! And besides, if you want a cute girl, go after my sis, or something." she snarled. "Nah. Too goody-goody. Besides, you're much more fun to tease."

_The only thing we wanted _

_Was to get this fire started _

_Keep this record turning _

_So we can keep it burning_

"Oh, really? Well then…" Lina tensed her legs. Phibrizzo looked down at her from his position on the front desk. "You aren't honestly gonna try and fight me, are you?" he asked, preparing his own legs for a kick. "No, I'm not gonna fight you, Phibrizzo"—the redhead leaped up onto her desk, and bopped her arch-nemesis on the head—"I'm gonna knock some sanity into you!" Laughing, the dark-haired freshman grabbed the girl's arm and swiftly pushed it back. "Li-Li, c'mon. Now you're just being stupid." he sighed, biting back a burst of laughter. "No, it's just that our 'battle music' is still playing. We're just sitting here teasing each other." Lina grumbled. "Well, I don't wanna fight you. I'd be afraid of tripping over you and breaking my chin on the desks." Phibrizzo chuckled.

_All the things they said _

_About the way we live _

_We were young and hopeless_

"I think it's talking about you, Li-Li." Phibrizzo joked. "Oh, yeah right. You're the same way, and you know it! At least I've got a sane streak!" Lina argued, hiding a smile underneath her hand. _Gotcha! Let's see you make a comeback now! _she thought to herself. To her surprise, her enemy simply shrugged it off. "If the title fits…" he smirked broadly, referring to his nick-name, "Hellbrat". The redhead blushed. "I like my own name just fine!" she growled. "Really? Gee, that's too bad. I was hoping you'd refer to yourself as 'The Enemy of All Who Live', or something. But, nick-name or no, you'll still be Li-Li to me!" Phibrizzo's poison-green eyes sparkled with triumph. "Oh, shut up." Lina spat, and folded her hands behind her head.

_And everything we did _

_We've got no regrets _

_We are the young and hopeless _

_The only thing we wanted _

_Was to get this fire started _

_Keep this record turning _

_So we can keep it burning_

_The assembly must be pretty long. _Amelia thought to herself, checking her watch. "It's been past lunch for 35 minutes!" Gourry groaned. Lina was still not looking at Phibrizzo. "Oh, c'mon Lina. You could at least tell him what time it is." The raven-haired girl sighed, exasperated. Without warning, they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "It's LoN!" they four "miscreants" gasped, and began hurriedly rearranging everything that they had knocked over.

_The only thing we wanted _

_Was to get this fire started _

_Keep this record turning _

_So we can keep it burning_

"MOVE! She's coming!" Lina hissed, leaping into her seat. Gourry replaced the eraser-michrophone, making sure to continuestaring at the ground as he did so. The redhead made sure everything was in the same position that it had been from her desk. "Yup, everything's in order!" she giggled. Amelia glanced at the door. "Good, she's not here yet. I think she's talking to Mr. Milgasia." she whispered to the others. Phibrizzo unceremoniously placed his feet on the desk. "We'll have plenty of time." he drawled. Grinning, Lina placed on foot on her desk, and the other on her bag. "Let's listen to the end of he song, first." The ruby-eyed freshman laughed quietly to herself as the last lines were heard:

_Hey DJ, DJ _

_Keep this record turning _

_Hey DJ, DJ _

_Keep this record _

_Keep this record _

_Keep this record turning_

As Phibrizzo hurriedly shut his iPod off and slid it into his bag, Mrs. LoN walked into the room, slamming the door behind her. "You've all been quiet and patient, I see. That's good, because you wouldn't have gotten your lunches otherwise." she calmly handed them their lunch—BLTs. "Now, enjoy and be silent." With that, the four "troublemakers" dug into their long-awaited meal, knowing that in 15 minutes, they would be free.

-----------------------

…And that's the end of chapter 4! Was it good? R&R please! I'll give Phibrizzo's iPod away to reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5: It's A Date!

Yeh-hooo! Chapter 5 is here! Thanks to all who reviewed! (hands out the items she forgot to give out in the past) Okay…let's GO! (has Xellos' image song playing in the background) Oh, and no, Xellos isn't Zellas' brother. He's more like…a cousin 3 times removed.

"Let Me Be With You" is from the anime Chobits. I don't own it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.

Chapter 5: It's A Date!

--------------------------------------------

Xellos lay on the soft, green grass of Flagoon Park, watching his fellow students enjoy the wonders of the weekend. Sylphiel was busily reading a book, Phibrizzo and his gang was running around doing fancy tricks on their skateboards, and Lina and her friends were swimming in the pond not too far off.

Pulling himself to his feet, the violet-haired young boy raced over to where his friends were, a smile widening across his face. "Hey! Lina!" he called, his eyes shining with amusement. "Having fun?" Xellos pointed to where Zelgadis, Gourry and Amelia were splashing each other and laughing happily. Lina shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. You wanna join us?" she asked, her flaming locks covering most of her face. "Of course." The "Trickster" replied, his voice as smooth as glass.

Flinging off his forest-green top, the amethyst-eyed boy jumped into the crystal-clear water, showering the redhead with a torrent of water. "WHOO!" Xellos yelled, grinning hugely. "Now that was fun, wasn't it?" he asked the girl in front of him. "Yeah…" Lina smiled seductively. "…But not as fun as THIS!" she yelled, and splashed her friend with a giggle.

Laughing, the violet-haired boy grabbed the redhead by the arm, and dunked her in the water. "Gotcha!" he chortled. Zelgadis, upon seeing this, leaped at Xellos, a grin widening on his face. "CHAAAARGE!" Gourry cried, laughing hysterically as he cannonballed into the other two males. Without warning, the amethyst-eyed young man found himself with his face inches away from Lina's. It didn't help that with the other two males combined tackle, he was leaning ever closer to his petite friend's lips…

Just as they were about to kiss, however Xellos asked "Lina…will you go out with me?" Lina grinned. "Of course." she whispered, and took hold of her first-ever boyfriend's hand. Grinning widely, the two freshman walked out of the park together, still holding hands.

Lina's clothes—a dark-blue shirt and black pants—were absolutely soaked, but she couldn't care less. She was on her first date ever.

--

Lina and Xellos stretched out on a huge oak tree that was located right next to the Rubyeye residence. "I wonder if Phibrizzo's still out skateboarding?" the redhead asked as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Probably. Or he's sulking about the loss of his favorite little redhead." the smiling boy said with a dry laugh. "What do you mean?" the immature freshman asked with a squeak. "Well…he never teases many girls. And he's known you since he can remember. You have an adorable blush when you're embarrassed, and you're just as immature as he is. With me as your boyfriend, there's no way he can come near you now." Xellos explained. "Oh…I see." Lina muttered, still blushing. "You have a bit of a soft spot for him, too." the femine-featured boy noted with a smirk.

"Well…not really. It's just…he understands me, like you do. He knows my favorite band, so he sings their songs at the top of his lungs in the hallway, in the worst voice ever. He once tied his hair in a ponytail, like mine, and dressed like me for one whole week. He even copied my sentences, too. I really had to be careful what I said then. Though, I have to admit, seeing my worst enemy in a sundress had it's perks." the ruby-eyed freshman laughed. "So…basically you're saying that he's been near you longer than anyone, and you've gotten so used to having the guy around, any day he has a sick-leave, you feel lousy." Xellos said, analyzing the explanation. "…Yup, I guess so. But how did you—?" Lina asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Simple. I was your best friend last a little while ago, besides Amelia. Now…it's changed a little." Xellos smirked. "Oh. Well, okay. Let's go get some ice cream!" the redhead whooped, and scrambled down from the tree.

(Slightly-grainy images, seeming from a camera, are shown)

_To make sure the two of us meet, I cast a spell_

_Our hands are gently touch, and then look at me smile_

Xellos and Lina are licking ice cream cones, with one flavor after another piled on top of their somewhat small cones. Xellos has more than his girlfriend, and so picks up a scoop from his own cone, and places it on hers. They both grin.

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

Lina leaps down from a tree and glomps Xellos. Looking mildly surprised, the violet-haired boy calmly pulls a colossal green water balloon from out of nowhere. The redhead's eyes get as big as dinner plates, and backs away slowly, saying something that we can't hear, since the music's playing.

_We pretend not to realize how we really feel_

_And suddenly, we fell in love_

Xellos chases Lina around the tree with his huge water balloon, laughing maniacally. Without warning, the shorter of the two freshman changes direction, and bumps into her boyfriend instead. The water balloon goes flying…

And lands on top of them with a splash! Both teens are now soaked to the bone.

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_I want to hold you tight_

At the movies, Lina grabs Xellos' hand and squeezes with all her might. Apparently, a very horrific scene is playing. The slightly-tall boy grins, and presses her close, squinting his eyes shut and making a face at the movie screen. On the opposite wall, we see the words "ATTACK OF THE MUTANT SLUGS: NOW PLAYING!" The camera zooms in to the redhead, who has buried her face in her companion's sleeve. Xellos chuckles softly, and continues to watch the movie. The rest of the viewers have run screaming out of the room.

_Until now, unable to say it,_

_I've just been hiding it_

_I'm only acting strong, that's all it is, please see through it_

Xellos and Lina race madly across a beach, wearing their swimsuits. The sun is beginning to set. The camera pans over to where a mysterious figure is sitting on a sand dune. As it zooms in, we discover it is Phibrizzo. He watches the pair with a sad smile. Leaping from his "hiding place", the dark-haired boy runs over to where the happy couple are now sitting. He says something to Xellos, then to Lina. The redhead blushes, and turns her head. The brilliant-green eyed young man hands the girl a piece of paper, and waves goodbye. The camera moves to Phibrizzo, who is now running across the sand dunes, grinning widely.

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

Lina pockets the paper, and together she and Xellos head to a nearby beach shop. As the camera zooms in on the duo, we see them both fingering their wallets. As they enter the shop, we see Zelgadis hidden behind a float and grinning. Within seconds, the two lovers exit the store, dragging a bicycle with two seats behind them, along with two helmets—one red, the other purple. Placing the bike on it's wheels, they both hop on, and begin pedaling with all their might. Zelgadis then leaps from his position, and snaps a picture of Xellos and Lina zooming across the sand dunes. The redhead chucks sand at him, but misses.

_Just wait five more minutes until we can meet_

_And after that we fell in love_

It is evening, and Xellos and Lina are running around, trying to catch fireflies. However, they are both unsuccessful. In the end, they simply lie down on the cool grass and watch them zoom about. The flowers have begun to close up. The camera zooms in on the immature freshman's face: she is sleeping. The "Trickster" takes off his shirt and places it on top of her, smiling gently. Lina's watch, glowing in the dusk, reads 7:59 pm.

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

Xellos carries the sleeping Lina in his arms. When he arrives at her house, he politely knocks on the door and waits patiently. His girlfriend stirs slightly. In a matter of minutes, Slyphiel answers the door, clad in her bathrobe. She blushes, and nods her thanks to Xellos. Laying his newfound lover on the doorstep, the violet-haired young man hops back onto his bike and leaves. The camera follows him down the hill, where he stops, and opens the rickety gate. He walks up the driveway to a small, white house, and quietly opens the door.

_I just want to cry_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

The camera pans back to the Inverse home, where Lina is lying on her bed, smiling dreamily about the day's events. As if she remembers something, she digs through her pockets and finds the paper Phibrizzo gave to her. As she unfolds it, she gasps and blushes slightly. On the paper, there seems to be lyrics to a song. Sitting down on her bed, the redhead begins to read it, giggling a little.

_When we let go our joined hands_

_It makes me uneasy_

_It makes me uneasy_

The camera now pans to the Rubyeye residence, where Phibrizzo is standing out on the doorstep. Smiling, he folds his hands behind his head, and leans against the doorframe. Closing his eyes, he seems to fall asleep. At his feet is a music sheet. Beside the poison-green eyed freshman is a calendar, which has October 2nd marked in green, with the words "Opening Concert School" written on it.

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

_Let Me Be With You_

The camera whizzes back to Lina's room, where she is still reading the lyrics. Grinning to herself, she pulls the covers over her head, and continues reading with her flashlight. Finally, her voice is heard above the music: "Hmm… 'The concert will be at school on October 2nd. Hope you enjoy it! I'll be looking for you…Li-Li. Ha-ha. Phibrizzo, Leader of the Demon Lords (and lead vocalist)'."

_I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you_

Lina's flashlight turns off, and the camera slowly fades out…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, was it good? Did I do okay with the camera idea? R&R please! I'll give Xellos and Lina's bike if you do!


	6. Chapter 6: Band Practice and Shopping at

WHOO! Here comes Chapter 6! Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm so glad! (hands out bike) Anyway…off we go! Oh, yeah: Only "Shadow of a Doubt" will be featured in this chapter. The rest…well, you'll see them soon enough.

"Shadow of a Doubt", "Beat Master", "Rain", and "The Demon Inside" are my own songs. DO NOT TAKE THEM.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. I do, however, own the "Demon Lords" songs.

Chapter 6: Band Practice and Mall-Shopping

--------------------------------

"Okay, guys! Let's get going!" Phibrizzo whooped as he and his siblings—along with Valgaav—walked down to the basement, where the "Demon Lords" always practiced. As everybody got their instruments settled—Dynast and Valgaav as the background vocals, Gaav as the drums, Dolphin on the keyboard, and Zellas as the guitarist—their lead vocalist began to dig through his binder labeled "Lyrics". "Okay. Which song should we play first?" he asked, pulling out several music sheets and pieces of paper.

"How about 'Beat Master'? I helped make that one!" the tall drummer asked, raising his hand. "I say we do 'Rain'. That one's SOOO romantic, hun!" the sky-blue haired keyboardist sighed. "I say 'Shadow of a Doubt'." the male back-vocalist said with a smirk. "Okay, okay. Let's play 'Shadow of a Doubt' first." Phibrizzo said with a smile. "YEAH!" the rest of the band yelled. With that, the song began:

_Phibrizzo:_

_In this twisted path we walk on_

_There's always someone there_

_Some guy in the cops, some lady in the chair_

_There's always someone watchin' me, someone always pullin' my strings_

_But not any more_

_Dynast and Valgaav:_

_Even if we know what we're lookin' for_

_There's always gonna be_

_Following our footsteps…_

_-Chorus-_

_There's always a shadow of a doubt (yeah)_

_That makes you wanna shout_

"_Hey man, what're you gonna do?_

_If all those dreams never come true?"_

_What if this is all a lie_

_And as the minutes go passing by_

_Who's gonna tell you where to go (Woah)_

_Are your scars gonna show (Oh, oh)_

_In this shadow of a doubt_

Phibrizzo grinned to himself. He could almost hear the crowd cheering already.

_Phibrizzo:_

_It's almost as if whatever you wanna do_

_That doubt always takes a hold of you_

_Saying "How much longer can you take this?"_

"_How much longer 'till your first real kiss?"_

_Doesn't it know that I can't stand_

_Trying to act like a fairy-tale man_

Smirking, Dynast prepared to sing his line—but not before giving Phibrizzo a noogie. "Gotcha!" he whispered with a chuckle. "Just sing your line, man." The lead singer grumbled. "Sorry."

_Dynast:_

_As the sun shines down on your face_

_You think "I'm just one more of an imperfect race"_

_As your girl comes your way you say (let's hear it!)_

"_If you'll be by my side forever…"_

_All:_

"…_I'm here to stay!"_

_-Chorus-_

_Even through this shadow of a doubt (Wo-oah)_

_I'll just ignore it's pathetic shout (sayin')_

"_Don't you wanna make your dreams come true?_

_Don't you know she's too good for you?" (yeah right)_

_Even if life still goes like this_

_I know, if I wait, she'll give me a real sweet kiss_

_Forget it, shadow of a doubt_

Valgaav watched everyone working together and having a good time. They never showed this side of themselves at school. Maybe it was because of their reputation. Or maybe it was because of…something else…

_Phibrizzo:_

_And I know, if I just wait…_

_Dynast:_

_Through this masquerade of love and hate (baby)_

_Valgaav:_

_She's gonna be there, smilin' in your face_

_Like any other member of our weird race_

Pulling a cord located next to his mike, Phibrizzo watched as "flames" burst up from beside himself, Dynast and Valgaav. Grinning, the lead vocalist prepared for what he thought was the best part of the song. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing once more, along with the rest of his band:

_All:_

_So just keep goin', keep livin'_

_Keep dreamin', keep singin'_

_Phibrizzo:_

_Even if you rise and fall_

_If there's a challenge, give it your all… _

_God knows, if you don't worry_

_And take life slow, don't ever hurry_

_You're sure to see her in front of you…_

_Smilin' again_

_-Chorus-_

_Against her shadow of a doubt (oh, yeah)_

_That makes her wanna shout_

"_Girl, what about your dream of two?"_

"_Don't you know this guy isn't the best for you?"_

_She'll say "I know what you say is true…_

_But it's time I met someone new"_

_So, it's a happy ending after all _

_Even if you'll always rise and fall_

_There's always gonna be you and me_

_Let's just face it, it's our destiny_

_So, we'll go on baby (don't you see)_

_Past the shadow of a doubt_

_Shadow of a doubt _

_Shadow of a doubt _

_(Repeat 2x)_

_Shadow of a…doubt_

"WHOO-HOO! That was our best one yet!" Dolphin cheered, pretending to be a head-banger. "Yeah, I know. I don't think we've ever done so well." Dynast said with a chuckle, leaning on his mike. Phibrizzo exhaled deeply, and closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Yup-er-ee-doo, that's our song." he sighed, pretending to faint.

"Hey, didn't you give Lina one of your lyrics? The one that was made a few weeks ago?" Gaav asked. "No, don't worry. I still have it. Incidentally, I gave her 'Beat Master'. I think she enjoyed it." The raven-haired leader of the "Demon Lords" replied with a grin. "Are you ever going to tell her you like her?" Zellas asked, crossing her arms. "Uh…I dunno." the short-statured boy shrugged. "You're just nervous." Dolphin giggled. Valgaav smirked, and stayed silent. "Let's get back to work." Phibrizzo said, embarrassed. "Let's write some more lyrics. We can each write our own, and put them in a hat. However's got the best lyrics gets to have them in a song." the two background-voices said simultaneously. "Sure." The rest of the band said, after a few minutes. "Well, then…let's GO!" the leader of the "Demon Lords" cheered.

--

Lina, Xellos, and Amelia wandered around the Dragon Mall, searching for Zelgadis and Gourry. "Where d'you think they could be?" the "Trickster" asked, shielding his eyes from the glaring sun with his hand. The sunlight was streaming through the large, domed windows that the threesome were underneath. "Well, I dunno. My first guess would be—" the redhead was cut short by her boyfriend, who grabbed her by the arm and gestured to the raven-haired beauty beside him. "Look!" he gasped, his eyes shining. "What?" both girls asked, staring in the direction he was pointing. When he pointed more forcefully, both young freshman realized what their friend was looking at.

"NO, Xel. We came here to look for Zel and Gourry, not for a Joke Shop." Lina reminded Xellos with a sigh. "Aw, c'mon, Lina. Pwease?" he asked, making puppy-dog eyes at his girlfriend, who blushed. "Okay, okay fine. But only for a little while." she grumbled. Cheering, the violet-haired boy dragged both girls into the store, grinning from ear to ear. What they didn't know was that Gourry and Zelgadis were only a few feet behind them…and had an excellent plan in store in celebrate the official coupling of Lina and Xellos...

---------------------

Sorry if this chappie is kinda "short" in actual dialogue…but I think it's alright.


	7. Chapter 7: A Trick Worth Playing and Tho

YES! WE'VE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 7! (dances) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (hugs) Now, then…off we go, once more!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Slayers. I own only the "Valentine's Day Song"—a parody of the Birthday Song.

Chapter 7: A Trick Worth Playing and Thoughts

------------------------------------------

Lina grinned happily to Amelia as she and Xellos raced around the Joke Shop, chattering to each other "Hey, that looks cool! Let's get that!" and "Are you crazy! Look at how much money that is…oh, look! There's a smaller version over there! Let's buy that!" "Yeah!", etc. Their friend, meanwhile, simply watched the two lovers with a giggle. Just as the trio was about to leave the store, however…Gourry and Zelgadis barged in, yelling "CONGRATULATIONS TO THE HAPPY COUPLE!" at the top of their lungs. Lina and Xellos gaped at their friends. "Wh—wh—wh—!" they managed to wheeze out.

"At last, the two star-crossed lovers have realized their attraction!" the goth of the gang cried over-dramatically. "At last, they've discovered their hidden emotions!" Amelia joined in—she had been a part of this little scheme herself. "Their pa…pa-shun-it (passionate) e-mo-tions have finally broken free!" the tall blonde added, looking somewhat confused.

"What the hell are you TALKING about!" Lina screamed, her face several shades of crimson. "Why, the fact that you two, at long last, have decided to be girlfriend and boyfriend!" Zelgadis replied with a sardonic chuckle. "Oh, yeah? Well, we've been meaning to ask each other out for ages, now." Xellos said with an embarrassed chuckle. "Not that WE know." the three troublemakers laughed. "Anyway, now's the time for us to sing 'Happy Valentine's Day'!" Amelia cried. All at once, the lyrics to the song were passed out to everyone in the store. "But it's not even Valentine's Day for MONTHS!" the redhead roared. "Too bad!" the whole store cried, and began:

_Happy Valentine's Day to you!_

_Happy Valentine's Day to you_

_Happy Valentine's Day…Xellos and Lina…_

_Happy Valentine's Day to you! _

_To yoooou…!_

A flush-line appeared on the bridge of Xellos' nose. "Uh…thanks?" he said hesitantly. Lina grabbed her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Let's go." she hissed to him. Sighing with relief, the duo began to exit the store, but before they could…part 2 of the trick was played.

"Now, you two have to kiss!" Amelia squeaked. "Kuh-kuh-kuh—WHAT!" the ruby-eyed girl screamed in panic, her face red as a tomato. "C'mon, Lina! If you do, this whole trick'll be over and done with!" Gourry called encouragingly. The pair looked at each other and shrugged. "Well…okay." they said together, and pulled each other close. The crowd whispered to each other "Look at them…they're so cute together!" "The way they look as if they'll never let go…so romantic!" etc. Zelgadis, Amelia and Gourry watched the exchange with grins on their faces. After all, this would be the last time they'd get their leader off guard for a long time.

With incredible swiftness, Lina and Xellos closed their eyes, and pressed their lips to the other's. Opening her eyes, the immature freshman realized that she was living her dream, at that moment. Nothing mattered right then—not her friends looking on with glee, not the crowd watching their every movement. _It's like I'm in a dream…but I can feel him holding me. Why do I feel like I'm missing something? _she thought. With that, the kiss ended, both teens reluctant to end it.

The crowd cheered wildly, and went back to their business. Zelgadis and Gourry waved goodbye, and exited the store. "Oh no you DON'T! YOU GET BACK HERE!" the redhead screamed at the two young men, and raced after them with rage in her eyes. "Wait, Lina!" Xellos called after her, and jogged behind the ruby-eyed freshman. "Hey! Wait for me!" Amelia cried, and charged after her friends.

--

"Okay. NOW will you apologize?" Lina asked angrily. Zelgadis, Gourry, and even Amelia were strung by their feet on a tree branch. "We're sorry to make you mad, Lina, but—" the raven-haired beauty began. "—It's just that since you finally have a boyfriend, we thought maybe you'd act a bit more mature." the goth finished, waving his arms defensively in front of him. "You really didn't have to embarrass us like that, you know. God, and I thought _I _was the ultimate prank-puller. Looks like I was wrong." Xellos smirked, and calmly unbuttoned Zelgadis' dyed-black shirt, revealing his chest to all present. "—But I'm still the master of embarrassment." he laughed, as the brown-haired teen tried to cover himself up. "…And off comes the shirt!" Lina cried, and pulled the shirt fully off of her friend. "Hey! Give it back!" the goth yelled in panic. "If you say you're sorry, then yeah." the redhead smirked. "Fine, fine. We're all sorry, you two." Amelia interjected. "THANK you. Here's your shirt back, Zel." the leader of the foursome said with a grin, and handed her friend back his shirt. "Now let's go home."

--

Lina sat on the foot of her bed, her eyes half closed. "Why did I feel so strange when I kissed Xellos? It almost felt like…he wasn't the one…" she muttered to herself. Leaping up, she snarled at her fists "Yeah, right! Xellos and I were made for each other!" _But maybe that's why it felt so weird. If you're both perfect together, you don't have as many fun experiences. _a little voice that sounded a lot like Phibrizzo argued in her head. Shaking her flaming locks out of her eyes, the redhead stalked over to the window that faced the Rubyeye residence. "I don't get it. Why do I feel this way about my worst enemy?"

-------------------------------------

I know, I know, it's the shortest chapter in existence. R&R please! I'll give you Zelgadis' shirt if you do!


	8. Chapter 8: Partners!

YES! Chapter 8 is finally, finally here! (gives out Zel's shirt) Off we goooo—!

"Almost Here" is by Brian McFadden and Delta Goodrem (it's a duet). I don't own it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.

Chapter 8: Partners!

----------------------------------

Lina and Phibrizzo stared at Milgasia in shock. "Wh…what are you talking about!" the redhead yelled. "You two are paired up for one month. Miss Inverse, you will be staying at Phibrizzo's house for the first two weeks, then Mr. Rubyeye will stay at your house for the next two weeks. You are to note the difference in the other's ways of life…and the report will be 7 pages long." Their teacher explained. "WHAT!" the leader of the "Demon Lords" gasped in revulsion. "She'll look through my stuff!" He pointed at his "partner". "Yeah, right! I won't even touch your desk, smart one!" Lina yelled, pointing her index finger overdramatically in Phibrizzo's direction.

"Silence, both of you. The assignment begins now. When you're ready to depart from school, I'll give you the template that dictates how the report is to look. Now sit down." Milgasia ordered. Dejectedly, the two freshman shuffled back to their desks amid peals of laughter from the other students. Soon, similar pairs were made for the assignment—including Amelia and Zelgadis. Most of the other students were happy with their partners…but, of course, Lina and Phibrizzo were not the average teenagers.

--

When it came time for school to end, Milgasia calmly handed out the templates for the dreaded report. "Have fun." he said dryly to the least-thrilled pair. "Do I HAVE to be paired with that little brat!" Lina whined. Phibrizzo smirked, beginning to see a lighter part of the situation. "Don't worry, Mr. Milgasia. I'll take good care of little Li-Li, here." he chuckled, wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist. "Ack! Hey, let go of me!" the immature freshman squeaked in panic, and tried to distangle herself from her enemy's grasp. "No way! This is the one chance I can harass you constantly—and not get in trouble!" the raven-haired young boy laughed, and raced out of the school grounds, still holding onto Lina as tightly as he could. "Now, whaddya say we head home?" he asked his blushing partner. "Wh-whatever. Let's just do it quickly."

--

"We're ho-ome!" Phibrizzo yelled cheerfully as he kicked open the front door of his house. Dynast and Zellas were playing chess, while Dolphin was doodling fish on the walls. Gaav was hunting for his drumsticks, while Valgaav helped him look. "Oh, hey! You're back!" the eldest of the girls waved from her position on the floor, holding her queen. "Yup. Say, did you guys get partners too?" the eldest (yet shortest) of the Rubyeye siblings asked, finally letting go of Lina's hand.

"Yeah. Val here's mine." The drum player for the "Demon Lords" band said with a grin. "The rest of us didn't get one. We don't have Milgasia for anything." the guitarist grumbled.

"Oh. Well, this is my partner. I'm sure you all know her." Phibrizzo chuckled, and patted the redhead on the shoulder. The ruby-eyed girl blushed as red as a tomato, and yowled "YEAH, but JUST this once!" Dynast smirked. "She really does look pretty cute when she blushes. That outfit doesn't help." he teased. Lina was wearing a light-pink shirt with "Naughty Gurl" written on it in white, along with a black skirt. "Uh…it's laundry day today, that's all!" she snarled. "Easy, tiger-girl. Don't get your underwear in a knot." Valgaav chuckled, leaning on Gaav's shoulder. "Yeah, settle down." Dolphin called from her new position on a beat-up leather sofa.

"Fine. What're the house rules?" the newest house-guest asked, sighing. "There's three. One: Don't touch other people's stuff without asking—some stuff bites, literally. Two: Don't go into our rooms without asking, since we have nasty tempers if anybody disturbs us. Three: If you suddenly discover that you have an…_attraction _to one of us, tell the person in private, please. Too much mushyness is scary." Zellas explained, moving her king out of checkmate.

"I see." Lina muttered, and slipped her bag off of her shoulder. "Is there an extra room?" she questioned softly as she dragged her bag to the foot of the creaky old stairs. "Nope." came the half-expected chuckle from around the room. "I see. Well, I'll sleep on the floor then." the redhead argued back. Plopping her bag onto the hard wood floor, the young freshman curled up into a ball and muttered "G'night." In a hard tone. "No, no no. You're our GUEST, remember? You can sleep in my room." Phibrizzo offered, a serious expression on his face. "Uh…fine. J-Just don't try any sicko crap on me, you freak!" the ruby-eyed girl snarled, and followed her partner up the stairs to his room.

_**Did I hear you right?**_

_**Cause I thought you said**_

_**Let's think it over**_

_**You have been my life**_

_**And I never planned**_

_**Growing old without you**_

Lina suddenly realized that "someone" had put a romance song on his iPod. The redhead turned, enraged, to Phibrizzo. "Why do you DO that!" she snarled. Her arch-enemy shrugged, and began to sing along to the song. The short-tempered teenager could hear the other members of the "Demon Lords" gang laughing quietly at the sound.

_**Shadows bleeding through the light**_

_**Where the love once shined so bright**_

_**Came without a reason**_

_**Don't let go on us tonight**_

_**Love's not always black and white**_

_**Haven't I always loved you?**_

"Shut UP, Phibrizzo!" Lina screamed, listening to Phibrizzo's siblings/gang members making kissy-face noises in the front room. "STICK IT TO HER, MAN!" Gaav yelled up the stairs. "THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" the raven-haired young man yelled back with a smirk. The head of the house handed the redhead some lyrics. "Your turn." he chuckled. "WHAT!" the immature freshman screeched in panic. "Just do it." Phibrizzo chuckled. "Oh, fine."

_But when I need you_

_You're almost here_

_And I know that's not enough_

_And when I'm with you_

_I'm close to tears_

_'cause you're only almost here_

"Nice." Phibrizzo nodded in appreciation, as wolf-whistles were heard from below. "Well, it helps to listen to songs a few times." Lina said with a shrug. She looked down at the lyrics. "Hey! It's your turn!" the redhead looked at her partner, who now began his part:

_**I would change the world**_

_**If I had a chance**_

_**Oh won't you let me**_

_**Treat me like a child**_

_**Throw your arms around me**_

_**Oh please protect me**_

"Is that really in there?" Lina asked, glancing at her paper. "Huh, whaddya know. It is!" she exclaimed. "Well, her comes the chorus." Phibrizzo said with a grin. "Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!" came the other Rubyeye sibling's voices. "Oh-kay! Oh-kay! Oh-kay!" the two "enemies" yelled back, in the same tone and beat.

_Bruised and battered by your words_

_Dazed and shattered, now it hurts_

_**Oh, haven't I always loved you?**_

Lina was beginning to wonder if there was any reason Phibrizzo had picked this certain song. Following her partner as he walked along the peeling-wallpapered hallway, she noted the different doors of the four Rubyeye siblings. "That's Dynast, right?" the redhead asked, pointing to a door with a sign that read "Ice, Ice Baby! Dynast's Room" in blue felt pen. "Yup. Oh, here comes your part, Li-Li!" Phibrizzo replied with a smirk. Sighing, the ruby-eyed young girl complied.

_But when I need you_

_You're almost here_

_And I know that's not enough_

_And when I'm with you_

_I'm close to tears_

_'cause you're only almost here_

Phibrizzo chuckled as Lina blushed crimson. "Y'know, if you really wanted to be with me, all you had to do was ask." he teased. "Oh, shut up. Just sing with me." the redhead retaliated. Smirking, the dark-haired leader of the "Demon Lords" calmly waited for his partner to catch her breath. Then, they began:

_Bruised and battered by your words_

_Dazed and shattered, now it hurts_

_**Haven't I always loved you?**_

"You picked this on purpose, didn't you." It was more like a statement than a question when it slid from Lina's lips. "Perhaps." Phibrizzo replied in a mocking tone of voice. Bowing over-dramatically to his long-time "enemy", the eldest of the Rubyeye siblings cleared his throat and said gracefully "Our room, mademoiselle." The redhead flushed slightly, and nodded. "Okay! Now, lemme show you around!" the green-eyed mischief-maker whooped, and grabbed the immature freshman by the hand. "WHA—!" she squeaked, and heard the door close behind them. "We have to finish the song first, though. Li-Li, your turn." Phibrizzo grinned widely. Lina rubbed her temples wearily. "Oh, my head…"

_But when I need you_

_You're almost here_

_**Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you**_

With a gasp of surprise, Lina felt Phibrizzo holding her hand. Looking up into his face, she noted that there was no mocking look in his face, just happiness at singing. "So…this is the real you?" the redhead asked in a whisper. "Maybe, Li-Li. You'll just have to find out for yourself, ne?" the poison-green-eyed young man made a face, and waited for his partner to keep singing. She obliged.

_And when I hold you_

_You're almost here_

_**Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted**_

_And now I'm with you_

_I'm close to tears_

Lina realized, then, exactly how good of a singer Phibrizzo really was. His eyes were closed, and a small smile was on his face. Opening one eye, the most popular kid at Slayers High smirked at the young girl before him. "I told you I'm good." he said, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "There's a first time for every—HEY!" the redhead screamed in panic as her partner suddenly leaped on top of her. "Sooo…do you like your new home so far?" he asked with a slightly-evil grin. "Uh…it's cool." Lina replied, her face quickly going from magenta to tomato-red. "I think you'll like it even more by tomorrow." Phibrizzo said with a knowing wink. Blinking, he began singing once more, still lying on top of his arch-enemy.

_**Cause I know I'm almost here**_

_Only almost here_

As the final notes of the song were heard, Phibrizzo leaped off of Lina and turned off his iPod. "Now let's get you settled in." he said with a laugh. Walking over to his closet, the pale-skinned freshman opened it's double-doors and pulled out a large, black sleeping bag and a pillow. "Do you want the sleeping bag, or the bed?" he asked. "Either way, it works for me." Shrugging, the redhead said "I guess I'll take the 'bag. I wonder if my sister's know about this?" "I think Milgasia told them already. Anyway, it's getting to be dinner. Let's get our homework done now, so we can play Truth or Dare later with the others." the leader of the "Demon Lords" replied, taking out his book bag and dumping it's contents on the floor. A few minutes later, the partners were hurriedly finishing their homework, forgetting all about the fact that they were supposed to be enemies.

------------------------------------------

…And Chapter 8 is done! YAY! I'm having so much fun with this! n.n I'll give you Dynast and Zellas' chess set if you do!


	9. Chapter 9: Band Practice Again and Truth

Wow! We're at Chapter 9 already! This is record timing for me! YAY! (dances insanely and falls over) Gehhh… 

"Once Innocent" is my own song. DO NOT TAKE IT.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.

Chapter 9: Band Practice Again and Truth or Dare

---------------------------------

Lina yawned, and stuffed her homework into her bag. "Thank God that's over." she grumbled. "No kidding. I swear, if I hear another math problem, I'm gonna hurl." Phibrizzo groaned, pretending to make barfing motions. "Hey, when's dinner?" the redhead asked from her position on the wood floor. "Whenever you feel hungry, I guess." Phibrizzo replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh. Well, I'm hungry, so…" the ruby-eyed freshman grunted, and hopped to her feet. "The kitchen is downstairs, near the place where you met the gang." the dark-haired boy instructed, before his stomach began growling. "Oh. Looks like I'm hungry, too." he laughed. "Well, what're we waiting for!" Lina asked, grinning widely. Her partner grinned as well. "Last one to the kitchen table has to do the other's homework for a week!"

"You're ON!"

--

"……" Phibrizzo stared glumly at Lina as she finished off her ramen. "Looks like you've lost, for once!" Zellas said with a smirk as she gave her brother his own bowl. "Yeah, well, I'm sure in Truth or Dare…" Dynast chuckled, as he reclined in a battered old La-Z-Boy. Lina suddenly remembered something. "Hey, isn't your concert tomorrow?" she asked the sulking freshman on her left. "Eh? Oh, God, yer right!" the leader of the "Demon Lords" gang (and band) gasped, and leaped out of his chair. "You can watch us practice if you want!" he called to the redhead as he and his other four band members raced down the creaky stairs to their basement. "Sure! Be right down!" the new houseguest yelled back, downing her ramen.

--

Five minutes later, the whole band was assembled in the basement, with Lina sitting on the floor watching them. "Alrighty, let's GO!" Phibrizzo yelled, and with that, the practice began. "This song's called 'Once Innocent'. Hope you like it, Li-Li!" he called cheerfully to the one-girl audience. Sighing, the redhead shrugged and signaled for him to continue. The whole band complied, knowing that tomorrow would be their big debut:

-Piano Solo-

_Phibrizzo:_

_Shadows surround my room in the middle of the night_

_For the longest time, I don't know what to do_

_Then, father comes and protects me again_

_Dynast:_

_Throughout our lives_

_Our hopes and dreams_

_Rested on the biggest things in our hearts_

_But now, we're on our own _

_No one's left to wash this pain away_

_They've left behind the one thing we could never feel again_

_Valgaav:_

_In our rooms_

_We hope and pray _

_For the one person that could save us from ourselves_

_And our own ambitions_

_-Chorus- _

_In our eyes, they are gone_

_Yet they're here inside our hearts_

_Through the months and the years_

_Our hopes, fears, and happiness_

_Have slowly drifted away…_

_All we have is the lullaby they sang_

_When we were once innocent_

_Phibrizzo:_

_Shattered heartbeats echo in our minds_

_A song that never had a tune_

_Replays through our darkest fears_

_Before the sun comes up_

_Life begins so normally_

_Then suddenly, it changes lanes_

_Dynast:_

_One would almost think_

_There's something we should do_

_To keep us from going insane_

_Over the loss of the ones we…loved_

_-Repeat Chorus- _

_Phibrizzo:_

_My heart is racing _

"_Let it be them"_

_I wish they'd come back again_

_But, I know by now it's only a dream_

_A fallen leaf in the tree of my mind_

_Valgaav:_

_As my pulse quickens_

_I think of her again_

_One more loss in my life_

_I wonder "If this is what I am to be…_

_Why can't I just cry?"_

_Dynast:_

_Why can't we just start it over?_

_Phibrizzo:_

_Why can't our lives become better?_

_Phibrizzo, Valgaav and Dynast:_

_Why are we so lost?_

_-Piano Solo-_

_Phibrizzo:_

_Shadows surround my room in the middle of the night_

_For the longest time, I don't know what to do_

_Then, father comes and protects me again…_

It took Lina a few seconds to realize the song was over. When she did, she leaped up from her seat and began clapping wildly. "WHOO-HOO! That was great!" the redhead cheered. Phibrizzo flushed slightly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, it's nothing, really. Now, we still have to practice. The rest of the songs are going to be a surprise, so if you don't want to spoil it…" he explained. His partner was already halfway up the stairs before he'd finished saying "surprise". "Don't worry! I'll just wait for you guys to play Truth or Dare!" the immature freshman called, scrambling up the creaky stairs.

--

Half an hour later, the "Demon Lords" and Lina were seated in a circle in front of a bottle. The lights in the room they were in—the living room—had been dimmed slightly. "Alright! Ladies' first!" Phibrizzo said with a grin at Zellas. "Okay." the blonde guitarist smirked, and spun the bottle. It landed on Gaav. "Gaav, truth or dare?" she asked her younger brother. "Uh…dare." Gaav answered with leer. "Oooh, good choice. Right…I dare you to run around outside butt-naked and scream 'I love cheese' at the top of your lungs!" Zellas cried, overdramatically pointing her index finger at the drummer.

"WHAT!" the whole group (except Zellas and Dolphin, who were laughing) screamed. "That's too good!" Phibrizzo laughed insanely. Lina snorted with laughter, and fell onto her back, rolling on the ground in mirth. Valgaav stayed silent, as usual. Sighing, Gaav began to strip off his clothes in front of everyone. "OUTSIDE!" Dolphin squealed, covering her eyes in mock-horror. "Well, so-rry!" the shirtless (and ugly) teenager smirked, and walked out the door.

"Quick! To the window!" the eldest of the Rubyeye siblings roared, and charged to the nearby window. Lo and behold, there was Gaav, running in circles on the front lawn, screaming "I LOVE CHEEEEESE!" at full blast. Lights were turning on in every house in the neighborhood. Laughing uncontrollably, Zellas called "You can come in, now! Hurry before the cops come!" Blushing uncontrollably, the now fully-nude drummer charged through the door, yanking his clothes on hurriedly. "Okay…now it's my turn!" he gasped. "Alright, whatever you say, Cheesy!" Dynast teased, crossing his arms over his chest.

--

Amelia and Zelgadis looked at each other worriedly. "You think Lina's alright?" the goth asked, twiddling his thumbs. "I'm actually glad the teacher paired her and Phibrizzo up." the raven-haired beauty replied with a smile. "Really? Why?" the brown-haired young man asked. "Well…let's just say I know stuff." The "Princess" giggled.

---------------------------

YAY! Chapter 9 IS DONEEE! (done) R&R please! I'll give you the keys to the Rubyeye house if you do! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare Part II

Finally! We are at last up to…CHAPTER TEN! WHEN DID **_THIS _**HAPPEN! …Oh well. (coughs) Uh, anyway, here's the keys to Phibrizzo and co.'s house! (hands everyone multiple keys) no worries, they all work. Just be sure to knock three times if you wish them good, and say "Demon Lords Own All" as the password.

Dynast: (growls) Who gave YOU permission to give out those keys!

Me: Phibrizzo.

Dynast: (falls over) I knew it…

"Behind These Hazel Eyes" is by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

Chapter 10: Truth or Dare Part II

---------------------------------------------

Gaav smirked evilly as he spun the bottle, watching it point one way or another. Lina began to get nervous. She had heard that Gaav was a pervert. _But then again, aren't ALL of the Rubyeye's perverted? _the redhead though to herself dismally. Fortunately, the bottle at last landed on…Dynast. "Dynast, truth or dare?" the drummer asked, tapping his fingers together eagerly. "Hmm…truth." the second eldest of the Rubyeye siblings replied, rolling his eyes. "Alright…well, Dy-meister, do you like any girls at school?" Gaav asked with an evil laugh. The first background vocalist blushed, slightly. "Erm…well…y'see…uh…" he stammered. Phibrizzo smirked, and tapped his foot. "We're waiting, man." he prompted. "I-It's that Eris girl. We met last year at the 8th grade graduation dance." Dynast burst out. "That makes sense." Dolphin muttered thoughtfully. Zellas giggled. "It's looove!" she teased, nudging her reddening brother. "It is not!" Dynast argued.

"Yes it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Ye-es, it is!"

"It isn't, okay?"

"You like Er-is, Er-is, Er-is!"

"SHUT UP!"

Finally, Valgaav got between the two bickering siblings. "Look, let's just calm down." he said quietly. "Thanks." Dynast said in relief, and spun the bottle. Everyone present noticed he was still a bit red. The bottle, after landing again on Dynast, finally pointed to…Valgaav! "Okay, Val, truth or dare?" the embarrassed back-vocalist asked, mentally wishing he'd got Zellas. "Dare." the cyan-haired youth replied instantly. "Hmm…right. I dare you to call up Mrs. LoN and ask if her fridge is running…" Dynast said with a smirk. "Uh…fine." Valgaav sighed, and walked over to the phone. "Now, let's see…yep, that's her." he muttered. "Put it on speakerphone!" Phibrizzo hissed. "No way!" the second back-vocalist hissed back. "Oh, whatever. It'll still be fun to watch." the dark-haired leader of the "Demon Lords" smirked, and folded his arms behind his head confidently.

_Ring…ring…_

Lina looked at Phibrizzo out of the corner of her eye. Her partner was watching Valgaav intently, his vibrant-green eyes half-lidded. A few strands of hair landed gently on his nose, making it twitch. The mischievous young man murmured drowsily "Did she pick up yet, Val?" and almost to quick for the eye to catch, draped his arm across the redhead's shoulder. "No, not yet—aw, dang, it's her answering machine." Valgaav muttered. "Just leave a message!" Gaav mouthed. Nodding, the gold-eyed teen calmly did as requested.

"Ahem. Greetings, Mrs. Leah LoN. I am Proffesor Higgledepig, and am studying refrigerators. Is yours running? Well, then, hurry up and catch it, lady!" the cyan-haired freshman laughed maniacally, and hung up the phone.

The whole group cheered and laughed, saying "Nice!" and "Couldn't have done it better myself!" Lina smirked and asked "Are you gonna spin, or just pat yourself on the back?" Valgaav promptly began to spin the bottle, wondering who it would land on. Within seconds, he found his target…Dolphin! "Okay, Dolphin, truth or dare?" the golden-eyed teen asked, resting his chin in his hands. "Dare, I guess." the sky-blue haired girl replied with a smile. "Alright…I dare you to sing Kelly Clarkson's 'Behind Those Hazel Eyes' in the highest voice you can sing in!" the cyan-haired young man chuckled. "…Aw, okay." Dolphin sighed, and began:

_Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were a part of me,_

_I used to stand so tall,_

_I used to be so strong,_

_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything it felt so right,_

Lina chuckled. No way could she see Dolphin with a boyfriend. She was just so…kooky. Then the redhead began to wonder if Phibrizzo knew about her relationship with Xellos. _Probably. But it doesn't seem to bother him, for some reason. Weird. _she thought to herself.

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong,_

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on,_

Dolphin was actually a pretty good singer, even in her highest pitch. One wouldn't think she had that talent, with her personality. "Not bad." Phibrizzo murmured to himself. Stealing a peek at Lina, he smirked as the redhead noticed him looking in her direction, and quickly turned away. "Quit staring at me!" she hissed. "Nah. You're staring at me, too." the dark-haired young man argued back.

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_I am torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes,_

Dolphin had begun to enjoy singing at this point. Even if there was no music, her voice was still undeniably beautiful. It took everyone a few seconds to get over the fact that she was normally such a crazy person, and yet was singing such a serious song.

_I told you everything,_

_Opened up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright,_

Valgaav's eyes widened. At the words "You made me feel alright", Dolphin looked straight into HIS eyes. Glancing up at the aqua-haired singer, the cyan-haired teen noted that the band's keyboardist really did have hazel eyes. However, nobody noticed the mysterious exchange—except for Dynast, who simply smirked. He'd tell Phibrizzo later. For now, he let his little sister sing.

_For once in my life,_

_Now all that's left of me,_

_Is what I pretend to be,_

_So together but so broken up inside,_

_'Cause I can't breathe,_

_No I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on,_

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_I am torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up deep inside,_

Dolphin folded her arms as if she was hugging her body, and kneeled beside Valgaav, who blushed. The hazel-eyed teen giggled, and stood up again. Everyone, by this point, was wondering exactly what sort of feelings Dolphin had for Valgaav…

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes,_

_Swallowed me then spit me out,_

_For hating you, I blame myself,_

_Seeing you it kills me now,_

_No I don't cry On the outside,_

_anymore...anymore,_

_She looks really serious. _Lina thought to herself, cocking her head to one side. Dynast and Zellas were both smirking now, and chuckling quietly to each other. Gaav was looking sideways at Valgaav with a grin, and nudging him playfully.

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_I am torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

"You two-timer, you!" Phibrizzo laughed as his second back-vocalist began to turn as red as a tomato. "It…it's not…like that…I…" Valgaav stammered, hiding his face in his hands. Dolphin, seeing how uncomfortable her friend was (or maybe something more, later), began to sing at a faster pace, hopig to wrap up the song before the gang's "silent-strong type" fainted on the spot:

_Broken up deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes,_

_Here I am,_

_Once again_

_I am torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"WOO-HOO!" the whole group cheered—including a beet-red Valgaav. "That was…amazing, Dolphin." he said quietly. "Really?" the aqua-haired keyboardist squeaked, her eyes widening with joy. "…Yeah." the golden-eyed teen muttered. "OH, thank you!" Dolphin cried, flinging her arms around the still-blushing cyan-haired teenager. "Agh! D-Dolphin, it's your turn to…spin…" Valgaav wheezed. "Oh, right!" the keyboardist for the "Demon Lords" giggled, and sat back down on her spot.

Eagerly spinning the bottle, she nearly beheaded Phibrizzo, who grabbed it just in time. "Holy crap, Dolphin, I didn't think you could spin THAT hard." Dynast said in awe. "Eh, no biggie." the leader of the "Demon Lords" assured the tearing-up Dolphin, who was about to throw her arms around her big brother. "O-Okay. Phibrizzo, truth or dare?" she asked, resting her chin in her hands. "…Truth." the dark-haired mischief-maker replied with a grin. "Okaaay…do you sleep with a teddy bear still?" the aqua-haired teen asked with a giggle. "Uh…yeah, before tests." Phibrizzo replied with a slight flush. "I KNEW it!" Lina yelled in triumph.

"Anyway…" Zellas interrupted, her eyes shining with glee. "It's your turn, Phib." she said with a devious chuckle, sharing a glance with the lead vocalist. "Okay, if you say so." the poison-green eyed young man shrugged, and spun the bottle. After several minutes of waiting, the bottle landed on…Lina!

"Okay, Li-Li. Truth or dare." Phibrizzo asked, a confident smile stretching slowly across is pale-yet-handsome features. Lina sat in thought for several minutes. If she said "truth", then she'd have to reveal a secret to her worst enemy—a secret she did NOT want him knowing. But, if she said "dare", then he'd give her the nastiest dare he could think up, assumingly. At least the dare could be over and done with. "…Dare." the redhead said at last, her bangs concealing her eyes. "Ooh, good choice. Alright. I dare you…to be my girlfriend." the dark-haired young man ordered, his eyes shining with glee.

The whole circle (besides Lina) erupted into cheers.

"YES! He finally plucked up the courage to ask her out!" Zellas cried, hugging Dynast in a bear-hug. Gaav and Valgaav high-fived Phibrizzo, while Dolphin hurried to the kitchen to get out the pocky. In all of the chaos, Lina sat still as a statue, hoping-against-hope that what her arch-enemy had dared her to do was a joke. But her heart knew full and well it was for real. And she was caught between happiness and despair because of it.

-------------------------------------------------------

…And that's the end of chapter 10! WHOO-HOO! (dances and hands out everything the reviewers would have gotten before) R&R please! If you do…you get THE BOTTLE! (holds up bottle with a grin) I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW WELL THIS IS GOING!


	11. Chapter 11: The Concert Part 1

…I can't believe it. CHAPTER 11 is here! Normally, my fics end with chapter 11, but not this time! (hands out THE BOTTLE from last chapter) Okay…here we GOOOOOOOO……! Oh, and by the by, I was on vacation so I'm sorry for the late chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. Only the songs the "Demon Lords" sing.

Chapter 11: The Concert Part I

-----------------------------------------

The rain poured down from the dark and dreary clouds that covered the sky. The wind began to howl outside, making eerie, unidentifiable noises. Lina slowly opened her eyes, shivering in the cold room that she and her "boyfriend" now shared. "Uggh…izzit always this cold?" she slurred. Phibrizzo cracked open one eye, and tried to shrug from his upside-down position on the bed. His head reached the ratty-carpet, and his legs dangled precariously from his rumpled bed. "Only when it rains." the second-most-popular kid in Slayers City grinned. "Really? Well, what's the time?" the redhead asked, shuffling to where her school-items were piled up. "Erm…a quarter after seven." the dark-haired young man muttered, and somersaulted out of bed.

"WHAT! We're late!" Lina screeched, and grabbed her stuff in a rush. Leaping into the shower, she hurriedly turned the nozzle, washed herself for a few seconds, then leaped back out again. Racing down the stairs, the immature freshman scrambled to the kitchen—where the rest of the Rubyeye family (plus Valgaav) were calmly eating their cereal. "We're LATE!" she screamed in panic. "…Nope." Gaav said, blinking in confusion. "We're fine, Lina. Just grab a cereal box and eat." Dynast ordered calmly.

"…We are?" the ruby-eyed girl asked, slumping to the floor. "Yup. It's only six-thirty." Phibrizzo replied with a chuckle, standing right behind the redhead. Lina glanced up at her partner, her eyes practically radiating anger. "You should have told me that EARLIER, you little twerp!" she snarled. "Sowwy, Wi-Wi. I'll be good!" the mischievous freshman taunted in a baby-voice. The "Demon Lords" gang laughed wildly. "Shut up. Shouldn't you guys be getting your stuff ready?" the redhead asked, walking over to the "cereal cabinet" and producing a half-empty cereal box. "Oh, dang! C'mon guys!" Phibrizzo yelled, running down the cellar stairs. "WHOO-HOO!" the rest of the gang whooped, and scrambled after their leader. Meanwhile, Lina began to eat her cereal, feeling inexplicably nervous.

--

Roughly 15 minutes later, the "Demon Lords"—plus Lina—headed off to school. Each of the band members loaded Gaav up with their equipment, and carried their normal school bags. It was then that Phibrizzo "remembered" his new girlfriend. Stealthily sliding his hand into Lina's, he skipped ahead of the others, with his girlfriend in tow. "It's our first con-cert, con-cert, con-cert!" the dark-haired young man sang, laughing as the redhead tried to squirm out of his grip. "C'mon, Phibrizzo! My friends are just ahead! Let me GO!" the immature freshman screamed in panic. "Okay, okay, geez. Take a chill pill." the leader of the "Demon Lords" mock-sulked, and slowly let go of Lina's hand.

"Gawd, it's about time." the ruby-eyed girl grumbled, and jogged over to where Amelia and Zelgadis were standing. "What took y—oh. Right. Phibrizzo." the goth realized, and smirked. "Too bad you didn't get your 'Xelly'." he chuckled. The raven-haired beauty beside him elbowed Zelgadis in the ribs, and began walking. "Y'know, with any luck we'll get to school before the 'Demon Lords'. I heard they have a concert planned?" Amelia asked, glancing at her best friend and leader. "Eh, well, they ARE pretty good. And they've been working really hard on their music." Lina shrugged, trying not to meet her friends' eyes. She could faintly hear Phibrizzo joking with his gang, probably about her.

"Did something…_happen…_between you and Phibrizzo?" the "Princess" of the group asked, tugging on her blue blouse that read "JUSTICE" in white. "Huh? NO!" the "Queen Bee" of the three friends screamed, her face reddening quickly. "L-Let's just hurry to school. I need Sylphie to gimme my toothbrush n' clothes."

--

Fifteen minutes later, Gaav had played "delivery boy" once more and brought Lina's clothes back to the Rubyeye residence. Meanwhile, Lina had a hurried conversation with Sylphiel. "Sooo, did YOU have to go through this too?" she asked her sister, who giggled. "Well, yes. But I believe at that time you and Xellos went to "Detention Camp" for a month, so I didn't think you knew." the most popular girl in Slayers High shrugged. "Oh. Well, that makes sense." the redhead groaned—she _knew_ she'd missed something that year! "Well, anyway, it's almost time for the concert!" Sylphiel squealed energetically. "YEAH! I can't wait!" the ruby-eyed freshman laughed, and raced to the auditorium, with Amelia, Zelgadis, and Gourry right behind her.

--

"HI, everybody!" Phibrizzo yelled into the mike he was holding. "HIIIII!" the auditorium roared. All of the freshmen and seniors were seated there—the other students were on a massive fieldtrip to the Seiruune Science Museum. "We're all really happy that we've finally got a chance to perform for you all! We've been practicing all Summer, and on weekends for this. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!" the lead vocalist cried, signaling Gaav to start playing the drums. "This song is called 'Beat Master', made by both myself and our drummer, Gaav! Here we go!" the green-eyed mischief-maker whooped, and began to sing, the rest of his band right behind him:

_Phibrizzo: _

_Ha-ha, ha-ha-ha-ha _

_Look at her, pretty thing_

_Been that way since last Spring_

_Always talking to her friends, tellin' them lies_

_Wooing all the boys that pass her by_

_Valgaav:_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Everyone thinks she's Miss Perfect_

_The star of the show_

_But me and all my buddies know_

_There's no one with an attitude like hers_

_Dynast:_

_Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Smilin' with her twisted mouth_

_Laughing with her mischievous eyes_

_If she thinks she's got the best of us_

_Then she's in for a real surprise_

_-Chorus-_

_We're the beat masters_

_And that's more than Miss Popular can say!_

_She's got looks, we've got friends_

_And we'll never be apart_

_She may think she's got it all_

_But sooner or later she's gonna fall_

'_Cause we're the beat masters_

_-Drum Solo-_

By this point, the whole auditorium had erupted into cheers, and catcalls. Lina began to wonder which girl they were singing about—but then she remembered Martina, who had once tried to "recruit" Phibrizzo and Dynast a few years back. Apparantly, Phibrizzo wasn't one to forgive easily.

_Phibrizzo:_

_Look out, she's on the run_

_Hoping that she'll find someone_

_Who'll keep her foes in check_

_And find a guy to pat her back_

_Dynast:_

_Drivin' around in her shiny black limo_

_Lookin' like she owns everything_

_Sure, she's got the perfect life_

_But it all comes down to what she'll do with it…_

_-Repeat Chorus-_

With that last note, the whole auditorium was at it's feet, cheering and stamping their feet. Lina grinned widely at the applause her partner and his band was getting. _I'm so happy for him… _she thought, clapping wildly. Amelia caught her eye. "What?" the redhead asked, slightly blushing. "You've never SMILED at Phibrizzo before, only smirked. What's going on?" questioned the shorter brunette. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

--

Sorry this is so short, but I have to go! R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12: The Concer Part II

At long last, here is chapter 12! …Wait, WHAT! We're on chapter 12 ALREADY! (glances through file) …Yup, chappie twelve. n.n So, anyway, let's get going! (flashes the victory sign and sticks her tongue out at a "writer's block" nearby) OH-HOHOHOHO!

Disclaimer: Nooo, I don't own Slayers. Only the songs the Demon Lords sing.

—But before I start up again, I'd like to thank all those who have been reviewing this fic! This'll be my longest yet, so this is a huge thing for me! (hugs you all) Thanks so much! (Oh, and Melitot—I'll do my best, and am very, very pleased with your critiques, compliments, etc. I practically fell out of my chair in absolute happiness…)

Chapter 12: The Concert Part II

---------------------------------------------

"Thanks, everybody! The next song we're going to do is called 'Shadow of a Doubt'. Hope you like it!" Phibrizzo whooped, as the other members of the band prepared their instruments. Lina grinned in anticipation at the prospect of another great song. Amelia, Zelgadis, and Gourry felt likewise, cheering along with the crowd. _Thankfully nobody knows about that dare… _the redhead thought with relief. With that, the music began…

Phibrizzo's POV…

I may not have looked it, but I was searching for my first girlfriend—Li-Li—with all my heart. I knew that I'd heard her cheer wildly with the other's, and that made all the diference to me.

_Phibrizzo:_

_In this twisted path we walk on_

_There's always someone there_

_Some guy in the cops, some lady in the chair_

_There's always someone watchin' me, someone always pullin' my strings_

_But not any more_

I did a perfect twist with my hips, and landed in a half-split. Noting that the crowd went ballistic, I decided that it'd been a good idea after all. Dance moves had their perks, I guess.

_Dynast and Valgaav:_

_Even if we know what we're lookin' for_

_There's always gonna be_

_Following our footsteps…_

Taking a deep breath, I waited for Gaav to speed up the drums. Sure enough, the crash of the cymbal was heard. Clapping my hands to the beat, I waited for the audience to do the same. Sure enough, soon the room was filled with the sounds of students—and a few teachers—clapping as well. This was definitely our time.

_-Chorus-_

_There's always a shadow of a doubt (yeah)_

_That makes you wanna shout_

"_Hey man, what're you gonna do?_

_If all those dreams never come true?"_

_What if this is all a lie_

_And as the minutes go passing by_

_Who's gonna tell you where to go (Woah)_

_Are your scars gonna show (Oh, oh)_

_In this shadow of a doubt_

I smirked, and pretended to pole dance with the microphone. Cat-calls were heard from EVERYBODY—except, thankfully, from the teachers. LoN looked like she'd swallowed something explosive. I noted (with a suppressed laugh) that her hair seemed to stiffen and curl even worse then it normally did. Ignoring her, I went back to our song:

_Phibrizzo:_

_It's almost as if whatever you wanna do_

_That doubt always takes a hold of you_

_Saying "How much longer can you take this?"_

"_How much longer 'till your first real kiss?"_

_Doesn't it know that I can't stand_

_Trying to act like a fairy-tale man_

Dynast and Valgaav were doing the tango by their mikes, with the crowd laughing and applauding. I smirked, and gestured for them to start singing. Shrugging, my brother and the newest member of the gang began to sing their part:

_Dynast:_

_As the sun shines down on your face_

_You think "I'm just one more of an imperfect race"_

_As your girl comes your way you say (let's hear it!)_

"_If you'll be by my side forever…"_

_All:_

"…_I'm here to stay!"_

Zellas stepped up to the front of the stage, slamming her guitar. Her face was undoubtedly focused on her task, with a smile on her face that I knew she'd only have here. She was one of the reasons I even started this band in the first place. I always wanted to have a band, and when Zellas started taking guitar lessons…that literally set the stage for our band. _Here it comes, _I thought, as my blonde sister walked back to her spot—on the left side of the stage. _The most important part of this song._

_-Chorus-_

_Even through this shadow of a doubt (Wo-oah)_

_I'll just ignore it's pathetic shout (sayin')_

"_Don't you wanna make your dreams come true?_

_Don't you know she's too good for you?" (yeah right)_

_Even if life still goes like this_

_I know, if I wait, she'll give me a real sweet kiss_

_Forget it, shadow of a doubt_

I wondered if Li-Li had already guessed what this song was about. I doubted anybody else had. Faintly, over the applause, I heard "Phibrizzo, I'm gonna KILL YOU!" from the top bleachers. The rest of my band looked at me, and chuckled. I laughed too. We all knew that Li-Li wouldn't want to hurt me—school wouldn't be worth coming to if I was gone. That, of course, brought about a fabulous trick…which would have to wait. Crap.

_Phibrizzo:_

_And I know, if I just wait…_

_Dynast:_

_Through this masquerade of love and hate (baby)_

_Valgaav:_

_She's gonna be there, smilin' in your face_

_Like any other member of our weird race_

Pulling a cord located next to his mike, Phibrizzo watched as "flames" burst up from beside himself, Dynast and Valgaav. Grinning, the lead vocalist prepared for what he thought was the best part of the song. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing once more, along with the rest of his band:

_All:_

_So just keep goin', keep livin'_

_Keep dreamin', keep singin'_

_Phibrizzo:_

_Even if you rise and fall_

_If there's a challenge, give it your all… _

_God knows, if you don't worry_

_And take life slow, don't ever hurry_

_You're sure to see her in front of you…_

_Smilin' again_

I spun once in a circle, and landed with one hand on the ground, and my legs spread apart. Dynast and the others had done a similar move, only at different angles. Shaking my hair out of my eyes, I leaped back up—as did the rest of the gang—and prepared to sing the final chorus and lines. I could see Li-Li clearly now.

_-Chorus-_

_Against her shadow of a doubt (oh, yeah)_

_That makes her wanna shout_

"_Girl, what about your dream of two?"_

"_Don't you know this guy isn't the best for you?"_

_She'll say "I know what you say is true…_

_But it's time I met someone new"_

_So, it's a happy ending after all _

_Even if you'll always rise and fall_

_There's always gonna be you and me_

_Let's just face it, it's our destiny_

_So, we'll go on baby (don't you see)_

_Past the shadow of a doubt_

_Shadow of a doubt _

_Shadow of a doubt _

_(Repeat 2x)_

_Shadow of a…doubt_

With that final chord, we all flashed victory signs to our audience, who nearly blew the school's roof off with their cheers, cat-calls, and feet-stamping. It took the teachers at least ten minutes to get them all back in their seats. Covering my microphone, I turned to my friends and whispered "I have an awesome prank to pull on Li-Li when she gets home. She's gonna be as red as a tomato…or even a beet!" After a round of high-fives were exchanged, we turned back to our positions. The crowd was waiting expectantly.

"Who's up for ANOTHER song?" I asked with a laugh, jumping up and down.

"We are!" our faithful crowd yelled.

"What? I can't hear you! I think I heard a mouse say something…say that again?" I teased, putting a hand to my ear.

"**_WE ARE!_**" came the answering scream, with a few laughs.

"Great! This song is…well, it's kinda sappy. It's also sung by the only girls in our band: Zellas and Dolphin. Dolphin, our keyboardist, made it. Let's give her a hand!" I whooped, and clapped wildly in my second sister's direction. Within seconds, the audience was clapping and cheering at my blushing sibling, who giggled softly. "Okay…let's go!" she chirped. Quietly, Zellas and Dolphin walked up to the microphones. I jogged over to where my aqua-haired sister's piano was.

_-Piano solo-_

_Dolphin:_

_I've always looked at the rain as nothing but a change_

_Something to help me sleep at night…_

_But now, that I've seen you walk away in it_

_I'm not sure if I like the change_

_Zellas:_

_There were so many things I wanted to say to you_

"_Can I follow you" and "I'll always love you"_

_But you turned away with a sad smile_

_While the rain came pouring down…_

I noticed that several girls in the audience were already emotional. Smirking, I turned back to where my sisters were singing. They really did have powerful voices.

_-Chorus-_

_I loved the rain, when you were with me_

_You kept me safe, you kept me with you_

_But now that I'm alone again, I don't know what to say_

_Since the rain took you away from me…_

_I still hear you_

_I still need you_

_I still love you…_

_And the rain keeps falling…_

_Dolphin:_

_I wake up from another night without you_

_Looking out to the sky, I wonder where you are_

_The rain may be gone, but I know it will fall again_

_So I pull down the shades and go back to sleep_

By this point, many of the girls were in tears, holding onto each other and sobbing. I hadn't exactly expected this. Dolphin and Zellas looked at each other, having noticed the emotional occurrences that were happening around them.

_Zellas:_

_I walk across the park that we used to love_

_Pretending I'm holding you hand seems a good idea_

_It may be sunny, it may be perfect_

_But I can see the grey clouds coming again…_

_I feel as if the rain never left_

_-Chorus-_

_I feel the rain when I'm alone_

_I feel the rain when I'm with my friends_

_I feel the rain in the middle of a conversation_

_I wish I could get over you…and the rain that still falls_

_The sky goes on forever…_

_I guess the rain does, too_

_-Piano Solo-_

_Dolphin:_

_I trusted you…_

_And you deceived me_

_I loved you, always held you_

_You pushed me away_

_I thought you were my protection from the world_

_But you were only using me…_

_Zellas:_

_You healed my wounds_

_You mended my heart_

_But when the time came you left me_

_The rain kept falling_

_Even though you were gone_

_It almost feels like you were never there…_

_You aren't with me anymore…right?_

_-Chorus-_

_The rain keeps falling_

_It always will_

_Even if I feel like crying_

_The sky does it for me_

_I miss you so much, I want you back_

_But you're not here…you're not anywhere_

_Only the rain is here to rip me apart again…_

_Dolphin:_

_I've always looked at the rain as nothing but a change_

_Something to help me sleep at night…_

Dolphin and Zellas slowly fell to the floor, their hands seeming to hold their lost lover again. The whole audience got to their feet and applauded wildly—including each of the teachers. My heart nearly exploded in my chest. They'd done the whole song perfectly, without any mistakes! Getting up from my spot at the piano, I patting each of my band members on the back, and yelled into the mike "We have one final song to sing! I think you guys will recognize one of the people in here. This one's called 'Rival'. Hope you like it!"

With that, Zellas practically leaped back to her guitar, and began to blast the opening chords. Everyone scrambled back to their places, including me. I noted that Li-Li's face was turning very, very red. I knew what I had to do now.

"Hey, Li-Li! Since this is a duet, you wouldn't mind coming down to help out, would you? You come down here, or I go up there!" I called, pointing my finger at my "partner", who was slowly sliding to the floor. "Fine, fine! I'm coming!" she yelled, and angrily stomped down the isle. When she reached the stage, the whole auditorium rang with the cheers and whoops from the excited crowd. I smirked, and handed my favorite redhead the lyrics. This was going to be fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, suspence! R&R please! I'll give you Phibrizzo's mike if you do! (waves it around and starts singing "Shadow of a Doubt")


	13. Chapter 13: The Concert Part III and The

OH, yeah! Here's chapter 13! (does the victory dance) Woo-hoo! Woo, woo, woo-hoo! (clears throat, embarrassed) Er, haha, yeah. ANYWAY, onward and upward! (hands out the mikes)

Disclaimer: You know, I know. I only own the songs the "Demon Lords" sing. (Naruto impersonation) "BELIEVE IT!"

Chapter 13: The Concert Part III and The Trick

Regular POV…

Lina's eyes were like an out-of-control forest fire as she approached the stage. Leaping up onto the stage, she glared at Phibrizzo and took the lyrics from her partner, and took a deep breath. "Okay…I'm ready." the redhead said gravely. With that, the auditorium was a crazy mass of echoes from the cheering and muttering fans. The ruby-eyed girl blinked. She didn't know she was so popular… It was at that time, however, that the piano player began to start up the beat. "Here we go, Li-Li!" Phibrizzo whooped.

_Phibrizzo:_

_We met as friends_

_Back in years when rivalry was not an option_

_Then, something changed_

_I'm amazed by the things you'll do to get me_

Phibrizzo turned his head towards Lina, an eyebrow raised. Quickly looking at the lyrics, the redhead began:

_Lina:_

_I don't know why I feel the way I do about you_

_Every day, we're always at each other's throats_

_Our friends just pretend it's natural_

_For all we know, it's another natural disaster…_

Chuckling, Lina noted that the piano was going from slow to very upbeat. Then, she felt her "boyfriend's" hand in hers. _Oh, no…_

_Both:_

_We're only rivals_

_It's only fair to be that way_

_We're only rivals_

_But is that term here to stay?_

_Or is their something new_

_Comin' right out of the blue?_

_But whatever comes our way_

_We'll make sure we're here to stay!_

'_Cause we're rivals_

Phibrizzo laughed as his duet partner slid her hand out of his, and tried to slap him. With a grin, he patted her on the head, and began his part…while Lina's eyes smoldered with rage…

_Phibrizzo:_

_She's tried everything to keep me in chains_

_But she doesn't know I like the things she does_

_She looks so clumsy and scared when it rains_

_I kinda wonder if this is just another phase_

The redhead in question felt her ears turn hot. Everybody knew that she was a complete klutz when it came to anything involving wet ground. It was as if she was a mud-magnet. Growling, Lina began to sing her next part:

_Lina:_

_No matter what I do, he just won't give in_

_I feel as if my life revolves around my first win (against him)_

_He's got me locked up in his own little world_

_Doesn't he know not to hurt girls?_

"Naaaahhhh." Phibrizzo replied, sticking his tongue out at the ruby-eyed girl. "DANG YOU!" the immature freshman roared, and tried to leap at him. However, her face collided with his microphone. "You okay?" the dark-haired young man asked. "Uh-huh…"

_Both:_

_We're just rivals_

_And there's nothing we can't do_

_We're just rivals_

_We're gonna make our dreams come true together_

_No matter how much we fight and scream_

_Everyone knows we were meant to be a team!_

_So we won't give up, we won't fall down_

_Even if we burn the whole dang town (We won't)_

_Why do we do this? Why do we act this way?_

_We're rivals_

Lina's heart surged with pride as the crowd cheered. She didn't notice Phibrizzo grabbing her hand and spinning her around ala ballroom dancing until the girls in the audience squealed with giddiness. Blinking, the redhead found herself in her "boyfriend's" arms. "Ph-Phib—" she gasped out. "Oh, right. The song." The green-eyed lead vocalist smirked, and dropped the immature girl onto the ground with a thump. "HEY!"

_Phibrizzo:_

_She's tried other girls_

_Bannana swirls_

_And ballerina twirls _

_To get me off her back_

_Lina:_

_He's tried apple pies_

_Fake eyes _

_And "Chef's Surprise"_

_To get me to share a snack_

"Holy…!" Lina screamed, as the fore-mentioned "meals" came flying out of nowhere. Turning around, she noted that each of the band members had the objects in their hands. Laughter was heard from the auidience.

_-Spoken-_

_Both:_

_But I don't know what it is_

_That makes me go on like this_

_Phibrizzo:_

_But in the end…_

_Lina:_

_There's only one explination…_

_-Sung-_

_Both:_

_We're just…rivals_

The crowd went WILD.

The teachers were holding onto each other and laughing, the students were whooping and cheering, clapping enthusiastically, shouting "DE-MON LORDS! DE-MON LORDS! DE-MON LORDS!" at the top of their lungs. Lina and Phibrizzo bowed and high-fived each other and the other band members. It was obvious to everyone now: Lina, alias "Li-Li" (used only by Phibrizzo) was ENJOYING her stay with her worst enemy.

--

"Lina, you were amazing!" Amelia cheered, hugging her friend tightly. "Thanks. I can't believe it's lunch already! Look, you guys go get something to eat. I have some business." Lina replied, walking towards the bathrooms. "Okay! We'll see you at our usual spot!" Gourry called.

"Right!"

--

Lina walked past the bathrooms, as soon as she saw her friends move out of sight. Then, she ran to the Drama corridor. _Please, let him be there. Please, please, please… _she though desperately, feeling tears in her eyes. Charging into the "Costume Room", the redhead flicked on the lights. "Xel? Xellos, are you in here?" she asked.

"…Lina?" came a hoarse, pleading cry. "XELLOS!" the ruby-eyed girl cried, and flung herself at her true boyfriend. "I'm so sorry! He asked me to come down! I couldn't refuse! TherewerepeoplewatchingmeandI haddadosomethingohXellosI'msosorry—!" she sobbed, having said all that in one breath. "…What?" Xellos asked, staring at the wailing freshman in his arms. "Say that again?" he questioned, softly. "—I won't go through THAT again. I'm sorry, Xel. Are we…still…?" the redhead pleaded, looking up into his brilliant amethyst eyes. "…Sure. You had me worried."

"Xel?" Lina asked, suddenly thinking of something. "Yeah?" Xellos replied, brushing his lover's hair out of her eyes. "If…well, if somebody dared you to be his girlfriend—or, in your case, boyfriend—would you go along with it, even though you already had one?" the immature freshman questioned, carefully speaking her question. "Well, yes. I suppose so. But I would tell my boyfriend about it first. We'll still be friends in the meantime. We were anyway, right?" Xellos replied with a smile. "Yeah. Thanks, man." Lina pecked the violet-haired young man on the cheek. "Thanks for understanding!"

--

After eating lunch with her friends, and avoiding their questions ("Were you and Phibrizzo playing Spitball-War in there?"-Gourry), Lina realized that school was out for the day. Waiting for Phibrizzo and his gang, she waved goodbye to her friends and walked back to their house. She felt a bit guilty for not walking with Amelia, Zelgadis, and Sylphiel, but they were fine with it. And that was a very, very good thing.

"We're ba-ack!" Phibrizzo shouted, poking his head through the door. Obviously there was nobody to answer to, so he and the gang joked around as they unloaded their stuff.

"No homework! It's like a dream!" Zellas sighed, chucking her bag into the coat closet nearby. "Yeah. I think it's a reward for doing such a good job on our performance!" Dolphin joked. "Well, you guys were pretty cool-looking down there." Lina replied with a grin. "I can't believe how loud the crowd was! It was so cool!" Valgaav grinned, admiring the gift that one of the seniors had given him—a gold bracelet with the words "Silent But Deadly" on it in red. "Sweeeet." Dynast gasped in awe. "Why didn't I get one?" Gaav asked, looking at his gift from Mr. Seiram—a canary-yellow trench-coat. "You're not silent." Lina smirked. The band erupted into laughs and banters. "Maybe, but his farts definitely can be called 'Silent But Deadly'!" Phibrizzo joked. "Oh, c'mon. I don't smell THAT bad!" Gaav argued, smirking as he did so.

"Eh, well, I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be right back!" Lina said with a grin, and walked up the stairs to where the bathroom was located. Once the redhead was out of earshot, Phibrizzo turned to Zellas and Dolphin and hurriedly whispered The Plan to them. The others crowded around the threesome as well. "…Sooo, you think you two can handle it?" the gang leader asked, smirking. "Yup!" Dolphin chirped. Zellas giggled. "Okay…go!" Dynast hissed. The dark-haired lead vocalist turned on his iPod and blasted the "Mission Impossible Theme", singing along with it. "Bum, bum-bum-bum, bum-bum-bum…diddle-ee-doo, diddle-ee-doo…BUM, BUM-BUM-BUM BUM-BUM!" he yelled, sneaking along the floor like a cat. Laughing, the girls raced up the stairs, listening to their brothers goof around the the music.

--

"Ahh, now THIS is heaven…" Lina sighed, feeling the warm shower water soothe her skin. She was just about to start singing "Rivals" again, when there came a knock at the door. "WHAT? If your Phibrizzo, don't come in! Or any of the guys, for that matter!" she screamed over the roaring shower. "It's only Zellas and Dolphin! We brought your clothes!" came the reply. "Ohhh. C'mon in!" the redhead yelled, poking her head out of the shower...just in case it was really Gaav, or somebody of that sort. Fortunately, it WAS Zellas and Dolphin who entered the bathroom. "You're getting water on the floor!" the aqua-haired pianist yelled, pointing at their guests dripping hair. "Oops, sorry!" the ruby-eyed girl squeaked, and ducked back into the shower. The two girls placed Lina's clothes gently on the floor, and then walked back out of the room. "THANKS!" Lina yelled, turning off the nozzle. "You're welcome!" came the reply.

Stepping out of the shower, the redhead hurriedly pulled on her clothes, not caring what they looked like.

"There. Now, to head back downstairs." she muttered to herself, opening the door and stepping out into the hall. "Guys, I'm coming down!" Running down the stairs, she stopped to find all of the Demon Lords laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Lina asked, confused. "Li-Li…look at your clothes…!" Phibrizzo gasped out. Looking down, the ruby-eyed girl's face turned as red as a "Stop" sign. "Phibrizzo…Zellas…Dolphin…" she ground out.

She was wearing a light-pink French-maid outfit. On her head was a white, frilly headband, with a red heart in the center. Around her neck was a white neck-ribbon, which also had frills. The skirt was shockingly short, and a white apron was attached to it. On her feet were pink socks that nearly reached her hips. Her shoes were white, with pink bows attached. THIS was the infamous trick which Phibrizzo had been planning…but there was more to it than just that.

"You look so CUTE, Li-Li!" Phibrizzo chuckled, hugging his partner's waist. "What the—Let go of me, freak!" Lina screamed in panic, trying to shove him away. "Aww, but Wi-Wi! I'm not a freak, I'm a handsome young man, trapped in the prison of love and rivalry! And you are the maid I wuv!" the green-eyed mischief-maker sniffled, giving the redhead the "Bambi eyes". The Rubyeye siblings and Valgaav laughed and clapped.

At the word "love", the ruby-eyed freshman froze. She looked at her partner. "…'Love'?" she asked, looking at Phibrizzo with a naïve facial expression. The dark-haired young man stared back at his "maid", his face serious. "Yes." he said, softly. "Are you joking, or serious?" Lina asked, her voice like that of a child. "I'm serious, I swear." the leader of the Demon Lords replied, solemnly. "I…I…" the ruby-eyed girl whispered, so softly Phibrizzo had to lean in closer to hear her.

"…I'm getting hungry. Let's go eat." Lina yelped, her eyes back to their usual sparkle. Walking over to the kitchen, she began to pull out some random foods. "I'll cook, tonight." she called over her shoulder. "Li-Li, I think you'll need a napkin to keep that adorable uniform from getting dirty." Phibrizzo chuckled, walking over to one of the many cabinets located in the kitchen. Zellas and Dolphin looked at each other, and started crying with frustration. Dynast, Gaav and Valgaav simply sighed. This was going to be a long, hard trial.

-------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHA! I really got you guys, didn't I? Oh, don't worry, Lina's going to be wearing that outfit for awhile now…in fact, I'm thinking about having her wear it for the next two weeks! What is this, day two of her stay? YAY! This chappie was so much fun. MY VERY FIRST CHAPTER 13! (dances insanely) R&R! I'll give you guys a CD of all the songs the "Demon Lords" sung!


	14. Chapter 14: Moments

(hands out CDs and looks at list of chapters) Oh my God.

…Chapter 14. WE ARE ON CHAPTER 14 AND COUNTING! (is amazed) Well, now I KNOW I can make this into a series! Yes, I am indeed planning on making this into a series of Lina and co.'s highschool years…and beyond! Well, first I have to finish this one first. Mind, it may take awhile. Because, I'm doing this like one would expect a school year to be: the whole 10 months. If you guys don't mind that, that's great. If you guys DO mind…well, I don't care about that! (coughs) Well, okay, ignore that "I don't care" bit…but really, it's my idea. (looks up) Wow, this is a long intro. TO THE FIC, ALL OF YE! CHAAARGE!

"Sugar Rush" is by ATeens.

Disclaimer: (robot voice) I do not own Slayers. Or Deviant Art. Or Runescape. And not a chatroom! I own the two chatroom users, and the names. You have been told. Now go read, be-fore I self-de-struct. Ha-ha-ha.

Chapter 14: Online Mysteries and a Sweet Little Moment

-----------------------------------

Lina stomped up to the room she and Phibrizzo shared, glaring down at her outfit in disgust. "Dang…he has to even MENTION 'love' and I get all mushy!" she muttered to herself, banging open the door and flopping onto the ground. "I still have that report to do, too…" the redhead groaned, and stumbled back over to Phibrizzo's desk. Noting that her partner had a computer (she hadn't seen it before, being so busy), the freshman yelled down "Hey, Phibrizzo! Can I use your computer to write my report?" Phibrizzo's voice came drifting up the stairs after a few second's pause. "Sure! Just don't go into the files that require a password!" Lina grinned widely, and turned on the computer. _How did he get enough cash to buy a laptop, I wonder? Eh, whatever. If I at least do a paragraph, I'll get some time to goof off on here! _she thought with a silent giggle.

--

Xellos sighed as he turned on his purple Apple computer. "Hmmm…nothing new on Deviant Art…dang. Runescape's fixing a glitch, I can't go there…oh! A chatroom sounds fun…" he said to himself. Logging in and clicking on one of his favorites—a fantasy role-playing 'room—he began to talk with some of the other players:

**SecretWolf1: Sorry I haven't been on 4 awhile**

**Red-chan: Yeah, what took you?**

**SecretWolf1: (smirks) Gurlfriend.**

**Red-chan: (cheers) YAY! I'm so proud for you!**

Xellos smiled. Red-chan had been his online-friend for about two years, now. She had a knack for making people happy…or, when they bullied her friends and/or her, leave her alone. At first glance, she was shy. But eventually she would warm up. When she did, though, the purple-haired boy's computer would nearly implode from all the talking. He doubted she was this talkative in real life.

**Red-chan: …So, who's the lucky one?**

**SecretWolf1: An old friend.**

**Buku: (pats u on back) Cool! I'm still single, lol**

**Red-chan: (laughs) Yeah, you have a feme-fatale phobia**

**SecretWolf1: "Feme-fatale phobia"?**

**Buku: …Im a slight ladies' man. But I wanna be single! They just won't stop!**

**Red-chan: Why don't u ignore them, then?**

**Buku: The girls over here are STRONG**

Xellos chuckled. He could almost see the horde of girls launching themselves at his other friend, who even online looked to be very handsome and popular. Suddenly, a message popped up:

_**Welcome new user Banditkiller15…**_

The amethyst-eyed boy nearly fell out of his chair. There hadn't been a new user for at least a month, now. This was different.

**SecretWolf1: hi**

**Red-chan: Hi!**

**Buku: yo **

**Banditkiller15: hey. I heard one of my friends was on here. **

**SecretWolf: Really?**

**Banditkiller15: Yeah. Oh, hang on. My partner's bro comin up the stairs.**

**Red-chan?? Partner?**

**Banditkiller15: 4 my project. We're supposed to stay at each other's home for a month.**

Xellos was definitely interested now. Staring at "Banditkiller15"'s username for awhile, he finally plucked up the courage to type in another message:

**SecretWolf1: Me too. My partner is…weird. How about yours?**

**Banditkiller15: He's my rival!**

**Red-chan: WHOA!**

**Buku: 4 real!**

Xellos really did fall out of his chair that time. He took a guess at exactly who it was on the other end. "Oh, my God…" the "Trickster" gasped. Hurriedly, he typed in his message, ignoring the spelling errors:

**SecretWolf1: Arr yoo a Fressman?**

**Banditkiller15: A what?**

**SecretWolf1: Sorry about that. I said, "Are you a Freshman?"**

**Banditkiller15: …Hang on.**

In a matter of seconds, a message was sent to Xellos by the not-so-mysterious newcomer.

_**Banditkiller15: Why do you wanna know?**_

_**SecretWolf1: Because I am a Freshman. Which school do u go to?**_

_**Banditkiller: …Slayers High. You?**_

Grinning, Xellos began to piece together the "Banditkiller's" words. Feeling mysterious, he happily typed in four words that he knew would get his companion riled up:

_**SecretWolf1: That is a secret! Lol**_

_**Banditkiller: WHAT! **_

Gleefully shutting off his computer, the "Trickster" leaped onto his light-yellow bed and began to playfully have a pillow fight with the walls of his room. He loved annoying people, especially online.

--

Lina growled low in her throat as Phibrizzo cheerfully walked into the room. "Still awake, Li-Li?" he asked, hopping onto his bed. "…Yeah. Hey, I'm not in the mood to sleep yet. How about we go to the garage and talk a bit?" the redhead asked, getting to her feet. Her partner blinked. "Well…yeah, I guess so." he replied with—as impossible as it was—a shy smile. "Great. Let's sneak down!" the ruby-eyed girl giggled, and leaped out the window. "What the HELL! You idiot!" the dark-haired young man screamed in panic, and leaped down after his "girlfriend", with no thoughts to his own safety.

Lina was lying on top of what once was a begonia garden, which apparently belonged to Dolphin. Shaking her head dazedly, she looked up in horror and saw her worst-enemy hurtling down towards her. "AAAH!" she shrieked, and tried to scramble out of the way. "TIMBERRRR!" yelled the redhead's partner. "NO!"

WHOOMP.

Phibrizzo landed face-first into the ground, with Lina breathing deeply in shock. "What—the—hell—was—that—for…?" she wheezed. There was a sound like a plunger being withdrawn from a toilet by a lumberjack, and the leader of the "Demon Lords" was back in action. "Are you okay, Li-Li?" he asked, shaking the dirt out of his hair. The redhead couldn't help but laugh at her "boyfriend's" position. "I'm fine, Mud-man. Those begonia's broke my fall. How about you?" she giggled. "I've felt better, believe me. So, you still wanna crash in the garage?" the poison-green eyed freshman asked, getting to his feet. "Hey, why not? Didn't you say once that you had a 'Twister' game?"

--

Seconds later, Lina and Phibrizzo were sitting on two upturned tires and looking up at the stars. "It's pretty cool." the immature freshman sighed. "You'd better believe it. I've only done this with my sisters, when I was little." the leader of the "Demon Lords" said, his eyes downcast. "Me too." Suddenly, a shooting star zipped across the sky. "Make a wish! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Lina squealed, uncharacteristically. "Heh heh heh…sure, why not?" Phibrizzo chuckled, a hint of mischief in his eyes. Closing his captivating orbs, the young man seemed to concentrate for a moment, then opened them again. "Well? Did it work?" the redhead asked excitedly. "Yes…it did."

In a matter of moments, Lina felt Phibrizzo's lips on her own. Wrapping her arms around his waist she pulled herself closer to him, realizing that she had been waiting for this day all her life. The kiss lasted minutes, hours, possibly even a day…so she thought. All too soon, they broke apart, happy tears falling from Lina's equally-captivating eyes.

"Phibrizzo…" she began, feeling her throat close up. "Yes?" Phibrizzo looked at his partner with concern, lifting her onto his lap. "I…I don't know what to say…" the redheaded teen muttered. Her "boyfriend" smirked. "If you where that maid outfit every night, I won't tell anybody about our little lovey-dovey scene." he laughed. Lina's eyes blazed with fury. "DANG YOU!" she roared, and tried to crush his ribs from her position in his arms. "Ow! Geez, for a maid you can be _nasty_!"

_I get a high whenever you're around_

_Sweeping from head to my toes_

_I, I gotta get my feet back on the ground_

"Whoa!" Lina yelled as she tripped over her tire-seat. "Ha-ha! Li-Li is clum-sy!" Phibrizzo sang in a sing-song voice, running out into the front yard. "Hey, get back here! Dangit, I'm gonna punch your face in!" The moon shone down on the two partners, who were now running around in circles and either laughing or screaming in rage…

_'Cause you make me go_

_Out of my way (out of my way)_

_Crossing the line (crossing the line)_

_Making me say what I have in mind_

Phibrizzo leaped out of the way as Lina's fist came crashing down near where his head had been. "Yeesh, Li-Li!" he complained, dodging another blow. "You'd think that you were possessed, or something!" The redhead rolled onto the ground, and glared at her worst enemy. "I AM possessed…by ANGER!" she yelled, and leaped to her feet again, racing towards the leader of the "Demon Lords", fire burning in her eyes. "Really? I'm sure we both enjoyed that kiss, though." the dark-haired freshman chuckled, cheerfully side-stepping out of the way. "Why did you even want to come out here, anyway?" he asked, as Lina gasped for breath. "I just wanted to look at the stars. That and get some exercise."

"Riiight."

_You make me so excited_

_And I don't wanna fight it_

_I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush_

Phibrizzo stared at Lina for a moment, feeling the wind pick up. The wind brushed his hair into his eyes, and he hurriedly brushed it away. Suddenly noting that his partner was still wearing the (now torn slightly) maid outfit, he watched as the wind rustled her skirts, and made her hair drift lazily behind her like a bride's veil… _Ewwww. Where did THAT crud come from, a romance novel! I'm getting all mushy…_ The brilliant-green eyed boy mentally made a face, and watched gleefully as Lina's face slowly went from pink to red, and then to purple. "T-T-Turn around! I forgot I still had this…THING on. Actually, let's just go inside."

_Ain't nothing better, baby_

_Is it for real or maybe?_

_I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush_

_I got a sweet tooth_

_And a taste for you_

_And it might be too obvious but_

_I (I) I can't help myself from what I do_

Lina and Phibrizzo silently tip-toed up the stairs, trying not to disturb any of the other Rubyeye siblings. However, as soon as they reached "their" room, the pair began to have the Pillow Fight of the Millennia. "WOO-HOO!" the redhead screamed as she whapped her partner on the shoulder with her tan pillow. "Ah! That's one point for you!" the dark-haired young man yelped, and ran to the opposite end of the room. "COME, MY SUPERFRIENDS!" he yelled, in imitation of the old superhero cartoons. With that, Dynast and Zellas barged into the room, pillows at the ready. "CHAAARGE!"

_'Cause you make me go_

_Out of my way (out of my way)_

_Crossing the line (crossing the line)_

_Making me say what I have in mind_

_(You make) you make me so excited_

_And I don't wanna fight it_

_I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush_

Lina had never seen the Rubyeye siblings in sleepwear before. Her ears began to steam as she looked at Dynast's black bikini-briefs, and Zellas' skimpy beige t-shirt and barely-usable white shorts. "...Oh, no." she muttered, and began swinging her own pillow around at top-speed. The head of the house laughed wildly, and yelled "Free-for-all!" At once, everybody was whacking each other with pillows, and sneezing from the feathers that were floating up into the air. Lina and Zellas decided to team up, and began to beat back the two males, who called for backup.

Seconds later, Gaav and Valgaav entered the room, with Dolphin cheering and running right behind them. "NWAHAHAHAH!" the youngest sibling (yet the tallest) of the group boomed, and began to assist his brothers in taking down the competition. However, our favorite aqua-haired pianist joined the fray as well, and happily beat back the "Sheriff of Nottingham and his knights" as she called them. "Have you been reading 'Robin Hood' again?" Valgaav asked, an amused expression on his face. "Bingo-bingo-bingo!"

_Ain't nothing better, baby_

_Is it for real or maybe?_

_(You are) I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush_

_Baby you're my sugar rush_

_I get weak and talk too much_

_You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted_

After a few minutes, Phibrizzo leaped at Lina, who was holding her own with the other girls. "Gotcha!" he yelled, and dragged his partner to the floor. Everyone was too busy having fun to notice that the partners were staring calmly at each other, lost in their own thoughts. "Li-Li...remind me to find a comb for you. Your hair's sticking out everywhere." The poison-green eyed man smirked, looking at his "girlfriends" stiff and unruly locks of hair. "That'd be good. Thanks."

_Baby you're my sugar rush_

_I get weak and talk too much_

_'Cause you make me go_

_Out of my way (out of my way)_

_Crossing the line (crossing the line)_

Grabbing a pillow, Lina flung it at her "worst-enemy's" face. "Ha-ha! Gotcha!" she cheered, and leaped back into the fight, dragging Phibrizzo along with her. "Catch!" the redhead yawped, and flung her partner into Gaav's arms. "Let's go, girls!" Dolphin cried, and struck a _Charlie's Angels _pose. Smirking, Zellas and Lina did likewise, and pulled out all the stops. In the end, the boys were locked out of the room (thank you, Dolphin!) and left the ladies to their giggle-session.

_Making me say what I have in mind_

_(You make) you make me so excited_

_(I don't) and I don't wanna fight it_

_(You are) I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush_

_(It ain't) ain't nothing better, baby_

Phibrizzo smirked as he and Dynast climbed into bed. "Let's just leave them in there for tonight." He chuckled. "Good idea. Hey…were you and Lina…?" the taller sibling asked, his dark eyes flashing gleefully. "Perhaps. That pillow fight was fun, though." Turning off the light, the back-vocalist nodded and muttered "Gaav's still going to go through with it, y'know." Phibrizzo cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Well, if he does, I'll make sure to sever any ties that he has to this family." he said coldly. "We'll be drummer-less." Dynast reminded him. "No worries. I'll think of something." The lead vocalist of the "Demon Lords" grinned, and turned over onto his belly.

"Like putting hamburgers in the toilet?"

"Dynast…"

"Or sliding around the house on sticks of butter?"

"…That was when I was eight…"

"OR when you and Zellas dyed Gaav's hair blond and dressed him in a Barbie costume for Halloween?"

"You've got to admit, it was worth it."

"Phibrizzo, go to sleep."

_(For real) is it for real or maybe?_

_(You are) I start to blush_

_You are my sugar rush_

_(You make) baby you're my sugar rush_

_(I don't) I get weak and talk too much_

And so, silence fell onto the Rubyeye residence. Everyone inside was peaceful, until…

_(You are) you're the sweetest thing I ever tasted_

_(It ain't) baby you're my sugar rush_

"IIIIII want can-dee! Bum, bum, bum…" Phibrizzo sang, banging on the door in which the girls were sleeping. "SHUT UP, PHIBRIZZO!" Lina roared. Still, the head of house kept on singing. Dolphin and Zellas pointedly ignored him, while the redhead continued to scream at her annoying partner. "Let me in, Li-Li! I want candy!" "No! Go back to Dynast!"

_(For real) I get weak and talk too much_

_(You are)_

_You are my sugar rush…_

Eventually, Lina gave in, and unlocked the door. Phibrizzo collapsed onto the floor, and fell asleep immediately. "Crazy moron…I hate him." the redhead grumbled, and fell into dreamland herself. Zellas and Dolphin slept on, undisturbed by anyone or anything. The moon began to sink low, signalling a new day. With any luck, it would be one of the better school days.

------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this took so long! R&R please! Oh, yeah, I'm going to be starting school again on Wednesday, so don't expect a whole bunch of chapters.


	15. Chapter 15: Babysitter Zelgadis

Here we are—chapter 15! This one's going to be much different then the others…it's going to be Zelgadis' POV. He's one of my favorite characters to write about (or in his perspective) and since I've sort-of neglected the poor guy…well, there you have it.

"Catch you Catch Me" is from Card Captor Sakura. Do I own it? Nope. (It was chosen by Amelia, not Zel. HE wanted something Gothic, but me and our fav. Princess said "Nooo"…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.

Chapter 15: Babysitter Zelgadis

--------------------------------------------

That Friday…

Zelgadis' POV…

Amelia and I waited impatiently for Phibrizzo and his gang to arrive with Lina in tow. I'd heard from the gang's whispered conversation that they were going to go to the skating park and goof around. Since I'd rediscovered my love for Tony Hawk last July, I'd been planning on going to that same park and teaching my two girl friends—note the space in between _girl _and _friend_, please—how to skateboard. Fun, right? It was a pretty good idea, I thought…until Amelia came up the drive all decked out in pink, fluffy elbow-guards and knee-guards. Oh, and a "Hello Kitty" helmet.

Finally, the "Demon Lords" appeared on the horizon of the hill that lead to the Inverse and Rubyeye residence. Lina wore a similar outfit to Amelia, only hers wasn't girly-looking. Her skateboard looked to be a old hand-me-down, possibly Luna's. Zipping down the hill, she screeched to a stop in front of me and my other "student" and whooped "Whaddya say we get going?" Happy to oblige, I took off on my own 'board, waiting for the two "young ladies" to catch up.

Granted, I wasn't going very fast, but when I heard Phibrizzo comment to "Li-Li" about how she looked more like a guy than a girl in her outfit, I immediately sped up, grabbing the raven-haired girl behind me and placing her in front of me. "Hold on tight, Amelia!" I ordered, and watched as the "Demon Lords" zoomed past us, laughing wildly as my best friend screamed and hurried after them. I figured they weren't so stupid after all.

_I want to see you, but I can't... How sad, these feelings..._

_I can't say it, but I want to._

_I just keep letting my chance slip by._

As Lina caught up with us, she flashed a weary smile in the direction of her tormentor. "He got me again. Oh, well…" she muttered, not noticing the worried glances that passed between myself an Amelia. "Lina, are you okay?" my interdependent asked, shutting her eyes in fear as my board hit a bump in the road.

"Of course I am, Amelia! Pick up the pace, already!"

_But still (But still) But still (But still)_

_Together, let's spread our wings and_

_marathon across the sky; I want our dreams to be in unison_

When we finally arrived at the skate park, we found Phibrizzo already showing off to the other kids who were enjoying the weekend. "You rock, man!" one boy said, taking off his helmet and showing off his flaming-red hair, similar to Lina's. His blue-green eyes practically oozed admiration, and made the rest of his "bad-boy" assemble undeniably ridiculous. A black top with a skull adorned his upper-body, while his lower-half was covered my blood-red pants with chains attached.

"No way, Blaze!" I yelled, letting Amelia get off and flipping myself onto the grindrail. I heard my two female companions clap and cheer in awe as I performed a splendid grind with only two wheels, raising the upper-half of my skateboard towards the sky. "Watch a true master at work!" I whooped, smirking in the leader of the "Demon Lords'" direction. However, as I reached the end of the rail, I got a bit too cocky…and toppled onto the concrete ground, my skateboard landing on my chest and knocking the wind from me.

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me _

_Wait up!_

_Look this way and say you like me._

_Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You _

_Surely!_

_My thoughts will_

_fly, fly, fly into your heart!_

_They - will - not - get - lost!_

Amelia ran towards me in panic, her eyes filled with fear for me. "Zelgadis!" she cried shrilly, shoving my skateboard off of me. "I'm fine, Amelia. Just…let me…breathe…" I gasped out after a few seconds. "O-Okay. Are you well enough to teach me and Lina?" the midnight-blue eyed girl in front of me asked, anxious. "Um…yeah. Yeah. Could I ask a favor of you?" I asked, pondering the question. "Sure! Anything!" the "Princess" beamed, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Could you ask Lina to kick Blaze in the pants?" I smirked, watching my friend's face go from confusion to amusement. "Sure can! Be riiight back!"

_Sometimes, my batteries just run dry_

_But with your smile,_

_they're always fully charged, ready to explode._

After a few minutes, I finally managed to climb to my feet. "Hey! Lina! Amelia! I'm ready to teach you guys now!" I called, glancing around for my two "students". After a few seconds, both of them were standing in front of me, in the "at-ease" position. "Oh, very funny. What do you say we get started now, while Phibrizzo and his lackeys are off being idiots?" Grinning, Amelia and Lina nodded, and I began to educate them in the ways of 'boarding.

After awhile, I noticed that for all the "little Justice-lover's" girly appearance, she was a fast learner. Lina, however, was far too occupied with…whatever goes on in her head. She continued to fall flat on her face whenever she got on the ramps. Eventually, the three of us decided to quit while we were ahead, and go out for lunch. Unfortunately…we had a few guests arrive with us…

_Please (Please) Please (Please)_

_We're friends first, so_

_I want to smile, look at you, and have fun every day._

Phibrizzo and his gang arrived in "Dan's Deli" a few minutes after we did. Jostling, joking, and yelling, they arrived at the register and ordered their meal. Then, noticing that all other seats were full, the whole gang decided on seating themselves near—or at—our table. I was squashed in between Amelia and Dolphin, while Phibrizzo sat beside Lina, who glared daggers at him from under her bangs. Chaos was about to ensue, as per usual…

"So, Li-Li, I heard that you're learning how to skateboard?" the evil, twisted vocalist inquired, resting his elbows on the table. "YES." Lina answered coldly, taking a forceful bite out of her sandwich. "I see. Did you have something…on your mind?" Phibrizzo queried, a smirk curving his lips. "I guess you could say that." I glanced at my friend in surprise, noticing that she, too, was smirking. _What have those two been UP to! _I thought, feeling my ears turn red with embarrassment. "Oh, Zel, how are you and Amelia working out? The whole partner-thing, I mean." the vocalist turned to face me, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, it's okay. That report's going to be interesting, though. My house…" I began, glad that the subject was off my "lessons". "…Is junky, filled with oddities, and annoying relatives, right? So is mine!" Phibrizzo finished, taking a large chomp out of his own salami-pastrami-ham-sub. Dolphin laughed. "Yup, it's just like our house! But it's also loads of fun! We play Truth or Dare, have pillow fights…"

On and on the crazy girl prattled, watching (with glee) as Amelia's eyes grew wider and wider. "Oh, great. What have you been DOING with those people!" I asked Lina, who was still eating. She shrugged, and kept silent. The other "Demon Lords" simply chuckled, and continued talking separately.

_Hey look!_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me _

_Absolutely!_

_It's our destiny. It suits us well._

After our lunch, Amelia and I had to head back to my Grandfather's house. Though I hated to admit it, I do owe him for quite a lot. He'd taken care of me when nobody else, would—put a (tin) roof over my head, provided me with hand-me-downs, and funded my education. So, we obediently set out for 28th Street, having accomplished our "mission" for the day. "See you, Lina!" I called, watching my other "student" walk with the "Demon Lords". Grinning, Lina waved frantically back, and turned to talk to Zellas and Dolphin.

"Do you think Lina's going to be okay?" Amelia asked, looking worried. "Sure she will. She knows how to handle 'Hell Brat'." I replied confidently. "I hope so. He's…kind of…" she muttered, blushing slightly. "…A hopeless, moronic punk? Yeah, I guess so. But…he's cool, somehow." I chuckled, and took out the keys. "Let's hurry in and get our homework done, okay?"

_Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You _

_Surely!_

_I won't give in to anyone. I'll be_

_No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!_

_I'm - in - love - with - you!_

Once we headed upstairs to my gray, neat-freak room, I noted that Amelia was looking at me oddly. "Yes?" I asked placing my hand on my hip and turning to face her. "Well…how long have we been friends, now?" I watched my partner suddenly find her fingernails VERY interesting. Oh, what a question to ask… "Umm…well, for at least five years…" I blanched, and tried to stable myself on a chair. The brunnette in front of me smiled, and said "Yeah—I thought that was it that long…um, what I want to say is…" I squeezed my eyes shut, terrified of what I was about to hear. Thankfully, Amelia was too busy looking at her toes to see my reaction. "…I'm realizing that you really are a SOLDIER OF JUSTICE!"

"Oh, God…"

_Hey look!_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me _

_Wait up!_

Smiling, Amelia grabbed me by the hand and looked up into my eyes, determination etched across her features. "I KNOW you and I would make a great team! It's just like in the movies, with the girl in the guy in World War I! Y'know, the one where the cross the waterfall…" I blinked, then smiled slightly. "You mean the movie 'African Queen'? I have that one!" My partner's eyes widened. "Really? I watched the beginning, but never watched all of it!" she exclaimed. "Well, let's go find it!" I whooped, and raced down the creaky, rotting stairs to the living room, pausing to wait for the raven-haired girl behind me.

_Look this way and say you like me._

_Yeah! _

_Nice to Meet You Good to See You _

_Surely!_

Within an hour, both myself and Amelia were falling asleep as the ending credits to the "African Queen", her head on my shoulder. I didn't have the heart to move her…she looked so peaceful. So, fifteen minutes passed…then twenty…and my arm decided on falling asleep too, making me wanted to shake it. But, unfortunately, my partner was still lying on my numb limb. Eventually, I had no choice but to slide my arm from under her head. Obviously, this didn't go as well as planned…

_Jeez, is her hair soft…ARGH! NO! NO NO NO! _I snarled to myself, and slapped myself in the forehead with my free hand._ She's my partner for Milgasia's stupid assignment! And my friend, of course. I shouldn't be thinking like this…just sloooowly inch your arm away, Zel. Sloooowly… _I sighed with relief as Amelia stayed asleep. My arm was almost free. After that, I would be able to shake it was much as I wanted, then go to sleep.

As I finally freed my arm, relief washed over me—until I felt something bump against my legs. Looking down in panic, I realized that Amelia's head had slipped off the couch, and landed softly on my lap. "Oh, no…" I muttered, and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. As I slowly reached down to place her head somewhere else, my friend muttered in her sleep "Zel…ga…dis…fight for Justice…" That, of course, made me stop in my tracks. Looking at her sleeping form, her body slowly rising and falling with her breaths, I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off into what my friends called "Zel-land". Or, as my grandfather Rezo called it "La-la land". Either way, I wasn't going to get up for a very, very long time.

_My thoughts will_

_fly, fly, fly into your heart!_

_They - will - not - get - lost!_

_Hey look!_

_Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me _

_Absolutely!_

_It's our destiny. It suits us well._

_Yeah! Nice to Meet You Good to See You _

_Surely!_

_I won't give in to anyone. I'll be_

_No. 1, No. 1, No. 1, No. 1 in the world to you!_

_I'm - in - love - with - you!_

I didn't know it then, but as I fell asleep, Amelia's eyes fluttered open. Realizing where she was lying, she leaped up in embarrassment and scrambled over to the other side of the couch. However, before she fell asleep again, she gave me a small peck on the forehead. I would find out about THAT later. For now, I was at peace.

-------------------------------------------

WHOO! Chapter 15 is finished! R&R please! I'll give you Zel-kun's skateboard if you do!


	16. Chapter 16: New Transfer Students and

WHOO-HOO! I'm so glad we're up to 16 CHAPTERS already! (claps wildly and hands out Zel's skateboard) Now, on to the ficness! Also, I've decided that this fic will also have Full Metal Alchemist characters making appearances. (waves hands) Don't worry! This is still a Slayers fic! …I just wanted to add in my latest craze…

"First Date" is by Blink 182.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, or FMA.

Chapter 16: New Transfer Students and…A FIRST DATE!

--------------------------------------

-Normal POV-

Lina grinned as she and Phibrizzo sat down in Mrs. LoN's office. "Sooo, what'd you want us for, L?" she asked, a cocky look in her eyes. The principal's glare silenced the duo immediately. "We have several new transfer students from Central Academy. Two of them are in your homeroom. Your job is…" she began, eyes narrowed. "…To show them around the school? No prob!" Phibrizzo grinned, leaning forward in his seat. "I've heard of CA. They're pretty tough all around—and there were two gangs there, called the State Alchemists, and the Homunculus. Those two were rivals, or something…right?" Mrs. LoN sighed in irritation. "Yes, Phibrizzo, that is correct. Now, if you'll go to your classes…"

She didn't need to ask twice. Both partners ambled out the door, eyes wide with excitement. Already the week was looking good.

--

"Well, class. Today we have two new arrivals from Central Academy. I hope—as do the other staff members—that you will treat these two newcomers like they were your friends. You can come in now, sirs." Milgasia smiled softly, watching his class shoot up in their seats. With that, two teenaged boys entered the room.

The first of the new arrivals was blonde-haired, and golden eyed. His short stature was accented by his flowing red coat. A black top and leather pants completed his outfit. "Hi! I'm Edward Elric, but you can call md Ed. My little brother, Al, is in the Middle School." The boy grinned, folding his hands behind his head. "Thank you, Mr. Elric. You may sit in front. Yes, right there is perfect. Now, next?" Milgasia looked expectantly towards the doorway. There was silence for a few minutes, then…

"Now, next?" Another young boy entered the room, his eyes shining with mischief. Hands on hips, he surveyed the class, a playful grin on his face. "What?" he asked, looking as though he knew perfectly well what everyone was staring at. The boy looked exactly like the teacher, including vocally. "Mi-Mister Milgasia…!" the class gasped.

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "Knock it off, Envy. Show them what you really look like." he grumbled. The Milgasia-lookalike grinned, and whipped off his clothes—including a blonde wig and yellow contacts. "Well so-ree, Shorty!" the teen named Envy cackled.

He was very handsome, with long green hair that reached down to his rear. His eyes were lilac-colored, and looked almost hawk-like. His clothes were…definitely not suitable for the dress code, to say the least. A black top that nearly swallowed his neck and barely covered his chest adorned his upper area, while his lower was covered only by a toga-like piece of cloth, with shorts underneath that. On the shirt, the words "ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW" were outlined in red.

"The name's Envy. Nice to meet you all!" Envy grinned broadly. Looking towards Milgasia, he asked "So where do I sit, James?" The teacher blushed, and ground out "Just. Call me. Mr. Milgasia. Now go sit next to Miss Seyruune." Nodding cheerfully, the green-haired boy walked over to the desk next to Amelia, and plopped into the chair. "Hey." he smirked, watching his companion look at him in awe. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Amelia blushed, and shook her head. "N-no…it's just…how did you DO that!" she asked, wide-eyed.

Envy shrugged and smirked. "Oh, I'm just a good actor, that's all."

--

"Hey! Ed! Wanna sit with us?" Lina yelled at her seat with Zelgadis, Amelia and Xellos. (Gourry was getting lunch). "Uh…sure!" Ed smiled, and walked over to their table. Sitting down, he whipped out a fork and knife and began eating his pasta. The redhead's eyes widened. "Hey, you eat just like us!" she laughed. The newcomer's head resurfaced from the meal. "Really?" he asked, watching the two girls at the table greedily stuff themselves. Xellos and Zelgadis simply laughed.

Chuckling as well, Ed turned to them and questioned "So what's with that Phibrizzo kid? He acts like he owns Lina, or something." Lina looked up from her ham n' cheese sandwich. "That's because he does, in a way…" she murmured. "WHAT!" the short blonde screamed, falling out of his chair in shock. Scrambling back into his seat, he roared "_Why is THAT! _Can't you control him?" The ruby-eyed girl glared at him, and chuckled. "Because, bud, we're both partners." she smirked. "…'Partners'?" Ed asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah. See, Milgasia assigned us all partners…male/female mix, y'know. Unfortunately…he had to put me n' Phibrizzo together, and we're like oil and gunpowder, with a whole lot of water between." Lina explained. "Ohhh. Will he…pair me and Envy?" the newcomer asked, folding his arms. "Who knows? For now, just eat."

--

Envy grinned at Lina and her friends as he sat next to Phibrizzo. "This is one cool place. That Lina girl, though…she's got a temper, that one." he sniggered. "Yeah, I guess. So, how've things been?" Phibrizzo asked, his eyes resting for a moment on the tattoo that adorned the other teen's thigh. "Oh, not much. Ed and I didn't last long in that other place. It was just a little prank! Honestly, some people…" the green-haired punk complained, sipping a can of Mountain Dew in a bored way. "What sort of 'prank'? I've been sent to the office almost every day, you know that." the dark-haired young man asked, eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I know. Well, basically it started out as a regular day at school…"

_**-Flashback-**_

"Envy, Lust, Greed and Gluttony. I have called you here today for one simple reason." the principal of Central Academy droned. "You were caught in the act of dancing in the local club, which wouldn't be all that bad…IF IT HADN'T BEEN NEARLY DAWN!" The Homunculus gang turned to each other and smirked. They knew what was coming next.

"As such…GLUTTONY! You, as a fourth year student at this Academy, will be confined to your dormitory for the next month, and I'll personally make sure that all entrances are barred. Since your fellow dorm mates were with you, they will also be confined. Greed, I should have expected this. Even though you are so close to graduation, and have been here for all six years of your teaching, you STILL decided to through it down the tubes…" On and on the principal talked, watching the students each bow their heads in "shame". This hadn't been the first time this had happened.

"ENVY! Yes, you. I know that you are a good actor, and great in most academics, but this is at least your second year! You should know by now that the rules will always stay the same! You know the curfew is seven o' clock! Not eight, not nine, not ten…or otherwise. SEVEN! …But enough of that. Your punishment is the same as Lust's. You are on laundry duty this month, as of now. And don't try to charm your way out of this, any of you. DIS-MISSED!" Waving his hand, the pudgy principal went back to his paperwork. The Homunculus gang went back to their classes.

--

Envy grinned wistfully to himself as he dumped another load of clothes into the black washing machine that was located in front of him. If anything, his punishment was like a second round of Poker, compared to his friends'. At least he could still walk around and talk to the other students. Lust could, too, but she had to be careful. This, after all, was her first year. After loading up the last machine, Envy closed the doors of the Wash Room behind him, and went on his way. As soon as he passed the first suit of armor that lead to his dorm, however, he caught sight of Ed, his rival. Struck with a brilliant idea, the green-haired teen scrambled into one of the suits, and clanked towards his prey.

"Greetings, old chap. Drafty, isn't it?" he asked, imitating an Englishman. Ed whipped around, and screamed in fear. "IT'S A GHOST! AAUGH!" he shrieked, and charged full pelt towards the nearest door. Unfortunately, he crashed into another suit of armor, which hit the one beside it…

In a matter of minutes, both boys were standing gaping at a shattered pile of 180,000 dollars worth of antique armory…

_**-End Flashback-**_

"…And that's how we ended up here." Envy finished, as Dolphin, Valgaav, Gaav, and several other random students gasped in awe. "We've never heard of somebody doing THAT before!" a boy named Zangulus exclaimed. "Well, Phibrizzo here did something like that once." Dynast chuckled, patting his brother on the back. "Uh, yeah, but it was in 3rd grade…" Phibrizzo shrugged, looking out of the corner of his eye at the newest occupant of the "Demon Lords'" lunch table. "Really? What happened?" Envy queried, his face curious. "Let's just say that there's a reason the statue of the mayor doesn't have a nose. It took nearly all of our money pooled together to get enough to pay for it. They never did get around to fixing the thing, though." The dark-haired young man laughed at the memory. "Wow. How much was it?" the feminine-featured teen asked, his eyes wide with glee. "Oh, at least 200,000 dollars." the poison-green eyed boy said coolly. "Well, now I know who to go to when I can't think up a good trick." Envy grinned wickedly. "Yeah, well, watch your mouth around me, and Li-Li. I like to keep my maid by my side."

The "Demon Lords" gang nearly fell out of their chairs laughing, Envy's maniacal cackle joining them. Ignoring the weird looks they were getting, Phibrizzo and Envy went back to talking about old times, from kindergarten upward…

--

"WE'RE HOOOOME!" Phibrizzo yelled in triumph as he unlocked the front door. Tumbling into the house, Lina and the others laughed and whooped as they dumped their bags on the floor. "So, what did you guys think of Envy? Let's get into a circle, first." the leader of the "Demon Lords" instructed, sliding to the floor next to Lina. "Well…I think he's the same as always." Dynast reported, shrugging. "The fact that he joined the Homunculus gang doesn't surprise me. Lust and Envy are like siblings!" he added.

Zellas then spoke up. "How the heck did he grow out his hair like that? It looks so cool on him!" she gushed, then realized what she had just said. "AAAH! I just pulled a Dolphin!" the blonde guitarist gasped in mock-horror. "HEY!" Dolphin called accusingly.

"Anyway, I think he's cute. That grin of his…" the aqua-haired guitarist sighed romantically. "Okay, people, OFF the mushy thoughts!" Phibrizzo ordered, making a face. "…He's…insane." Valgaav muttered. "Ha! No kidding. He's been like that forever. It's not like I'm always sane, right?" the lead vocalist cocked an eyebrow. "The guys my IDOL, man!" Gaav boomed, raising his eyes to the sky. Then he grinned. "Just kidding. He's okay, I guess." Zellas glared at the youngest of the Rubyeye's. "You are…just such a pain, sometimes." she grumbled.

Finally, it was Lina's turn to give her opinion. "Personally…I think he's a okay." she said with a grin. "Yeah, he is. What should we do tonight?" Phibrizzo asked, hands behind his head. The others shrugged. Eventually, the redhead spoke up again. "I think…we should…oh, I don't know!" she burst out, feeling a nerve in her neck start to throb, which automatically signaled she was near breaking point. Phibrizzo and the others stared at her in shock. "…Li-Li?" Phibrizzo asked, tentatively. "It's just…this is our final week together, in the same house, right? I mean…we should be DOING SOMETHING!" the redhead roared. The "Demon Lords" looked at each other and smirked. "Okay, we'll go and pick out a movie to watch here. You and Phibrizzo can go to the movies." Dynast said with a chuckle. The ruby-eyed girl blinked. "Wha…?"

(Back to the camera-view, everybody! YAY!)

_In the car I just can't wait,_

_to pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

Lina and Phibrizzo are putting along in a beat-up green Jeep, heading to the cinema. Lina looks embarrassed, while her partner looks like he won the lottery. As they enter the parking lot, Lina glances over at her "boyfriend", who is deflating the tires on the truck. A argument ensues…but in the end, Phibrizzo wins.

Standing in front of a movie poster, both freshmen nod and walk into the building. As we zoom in to the poster, we can see the words "Slayers Premium" in gold. (n.n)

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

At the movies, Lina and Phibrizzo are laughing and whispering behind their boxes of popcorn. Suddenly, the movie lights turn softer, signaling a romance scene. Both teens quickly turn around and stuff their faces with junk food. Without warning, Lina grabs some popcorn and rubs it into her partner's hair, making it stick up like a rock star's. Smirking, Phibrizzo does the same to Lina, watching her face turn beet-red. In a matter of minutes, both freshmen are booted out of the theatre.

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm too scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

The duo are now in a fast-food resteraunt. Both of them are picking at their food, not looking all that hungry. Eventually, Lina takes both bags and digs in. Phibrizzo just laughs, and sips his coke.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever_

Lina and Phibrizzo are now in a dance club, dancing wildly to the beat. A few people have gathered around to watch them. Just as Lina begins to perform a Elvis Presley move, the lights dim, and couples are suddenly dancing. Shrugging, Phibrizzo pulls his partner close to him, and begins to dance slowly, whispering something in her ear. The camera zooms in to the ruby-eyed girl, who is faintly blushing. A small smile creeps onto her face, and she rests her head on the vocalist's chest.

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

Now, the duo are sitting at a table located near the doorway. Phibrizzo's smirk seems to set Lina off more than usual, for she now has her back to him. The camera pans to Phibrizzo, who looks dejected. Without ANY warning whatsoever, Lina turns around and gives her "boyfriend" a little peck on the cheek.

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

Lina and Phibrizzo are sitting on top of Phibrizzo's Jeep, looking up at the stars. Turning to face his partner, Phibrizzo notices how nervous Lina is becoming. Smiling, he takes her hand in his, and pulls her closer. The camera pans to the sky, where a shooting star is seen. Panning back to the two partners, we se them both rolling around on top of the car, giddy with excitement. Phibrizzo mutters something, but we can't hear it over the music…

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_A target that i'm probably gonna miss_

Lina's watch reads 10:59. Looking expectantly at Phibrizzo, she inches herself up to his face, and waits patiently. Phibrizzo simply grins. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, Lina points to her face, and to his. Phibrizzo smirks, and scoots closer towards Lina, his eyes dancing with mischief. Then, he looks up at our "camera", and slaps his hand over the "screen". Sounds of Lina falling off of the car hood are heard. Seconds later, we are able to see Phibrizzo with his lips puckered up, while Lina is struggling back into her previous position, while dangling from the window of the Jeep.

_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Phibrizzo has taken Lina's hand, and is running towards the Rubyeye home. Unfortunately, a loud rumble is heard. Soon, rain is pouring down in torrents. Both partners are now soaked to the bone, but relentlessly continue to trudge on. However, Phibrizzo slips on a rock, and goes flying across the road on his belly. Lina is in tears with laughter, and goes to help. Just as she is about to hold out her hand, Phibrizzo's leg comes in contact with Lina's foot, and sends her falling into the puddle as well. Scrambling out of the mud, Phibrizzo laughs wildly, and pretends to walk away. Seconds later, though, we see Lina chasing after Phibrizzo, rage in her eyes.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make, this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

At the doorstep of the Rubyeye residence, Dynast is dragging both teens into the house, out cold. Walking up to Phibrizzo's room, he opens the door and dumps them on the bed, smirking. Shutting the door behind him, the other "Demon Lords" laugh at the sounds of snoring coming loudly from upstairs. Shuffling to their own separate rooms, the siblings (plus Valgaav) shut the doors behind them, shutting off the lights one by one.

The camera pans back to the room where Phibrizzo and Lina are sleeping. Both look shockingly peaceful…until they wake up still soaked, that is.

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

The camera slowly fades out…

------------------------------

Ta-da! Four pages worth of a chapter! Was it good? Or a piece of junk? R&R please! I'll give you Lina and Phibrizzo's movie tickets if you do!


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise, Surprise

CHAPTER 17 IS HERE AT LAAAAAAAAST! (cheers and hits head on ceiling) …Ow. Anyway, as you can see, we're still going strong! Thank you so much for all your reviews! (hands out the tickets) Alright, onward and upward!

There are no songs in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Slayers on FMA. Or the school play. That one belongs to Adrew Loyd Webber, and Broadway. I'm simply borrowing it.

Chapter 17: Surprise, Surprise

----------------------------

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Lina leaped a foot into the air at the sound of Phibrizzo's alarm clock. "AUGH! Holy—!" she screamed, landing on the floor with a thud. Phibrizzo, meanwhile, slept like a rock, his arms thoroughly squashed by his lying on top of them. His hair was completely out of control, flowing around him like a pillow. "Someone once said that people age backwards when they sleep. But you look the same!" the redhead teased, poking her partner in the back. "Mmurgh…Li-Liiiii…go 'way." the dark-haired young man groaned, half-heartedly swatting her away. "C'mon, it's a new day of school. Your pal Envy said he'd wait for us, remember?" the ruby-eyed girl reminded her partner. "Oh yeah…waitaminute, I'm up." Phibrizzo slurred, rolling off of the bed and onto the floor.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at his clothes. "We're still wearing the ones from last night." he muttered. "I know. Brrr! I'm still cold from that water!" Lina complained, walking over to her pile of clothes and grabbing socks, jeans and shirts at random. "Well, we can't just STAND here! If we don't hurry, we'll be late! AGAIN!"

--

As Lina and Phibrizzo slid down the stairs to the kitchen, they could hear the sounds of someone rattling the dishes in the cabinets. Curious, the two teens tip-toed across the floor to their destination. "Hey! Who's there?" the leader of the "Demon Lords" questioned, preparing himself for an attack. "Just your chef, Monsieur Rubyeye!" replied the mysterious newcomer.

Lina poked her head into the kitchen doorway, and stared at the huge amount of food that was piled onto the ominously-creaking table. "…Envy?" she asked, eyes wide.

The green-haired teen was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes and singing nonsense off-key. On his head was a chef's hat with nearly covered his eyes. With an apron so completely covered in flour it was hard to tell if it was originally white or otherwise, Envy looked the part of "Mr. Mom". "Yo! What took you guys so long?" the transfer student asked, turning to the two lovers. "We slept late, that's all. So…how'd you get in, Envy?" Lina questioned, her eyes wide with fake-innoncence. "I came through the door, _duh. _Who wants pancakes? I already ate." Envy cackled, pointing to two plates sitting on the kitchen table to his left.

"MEEEEEEEE!" screamed the redhead, who literally made a headlong dash for the food. Grabbing a plate, she ran over to the culinary-gifted punk, who calmly filled her plate with every-style eggs, bacon, French toast, and home fries. "Yay! Thanks so much, Envy!" the ruby-eyed girl cheered, and raced back to the table to stuff her face. Phibrizzo followed suit. "What's the big occasion?" the leader of the "Demon Lords" asked, his expression serious. "You'll see…"

--

_Oh, God. Not again. _Phibrizzo mentally groaned, as Envy yanked off his apron and hat to reveal a complete hippie-fied look, right down to the bell-bottoms, which, of course, where black. Envy's banana-toned, long-sleeved shirt stood out like a orange in a bag of grapes. It didn't help that "Save Austin Powers" had been stitched onto it in neon-pink script. A rainbow-colored scarf served as a belt, while a burgundy handbag was slung over the strange boy's shoulder. To complete the look, maroon sunglasses covered his eyes.

Smirking, the new transfer student turned to the two "arch-enemies", and asked "You don't like it? I found it at a garage sale a few days before I was kicked outta the Academy. Groovy, huh?" Phibrizzo slapped himself on the forehead, muttering "You and your hippie-obsession. I had to deal with it as a kid, and I'm dealing with it now…" Envy simply cackled, and patted the dark-haired teen on the head. "It's fun to be weird. Besides, you used to have an old record player in the attic, am I right?" Lina turned to her partner with wide, gleeful eyes. "REALLY! Those things are, like, millions of dollars now! You could get rich!" she exclaimed, nearly throttling her partner in her giddiness.

"L—Li-Li…please stop…I don't want to sell it, 'kay?" the leader of the "Demon Lords" wheezed, relaxing Lina's grip on his shoulders. Phibrizzo sighed with relief, and the trio continued their walk to school. Until, of course, Lina inevitably burst out, "I'LL buy it!" at the top of her lungs. The poison-green eyed freshman chuckled, and teased "Li-Li, dear, you know that I can't let you have something like THAT on your hands. You'd probably try to knock some sense into me instead of use it for records!"

The redhead smirked, and shrugged. "Good point. But I still—" she began. However, her sentence was interrupted by the sound of Zelgadis and Gourry calling out "Hurry! We're five minutes late as it is!" So, dropping the subject, the trio joined up with the other two boys, and began to run the rest of the way to school.

--

Before the first period of the day—History with Milgasia—both gangs found themselves sitting in the auditorium, surrounded by several sophomores, juniors and seniors. A small, frail-looking teacher named Mrs. Aqua was standing inn front of the assembly, a determined look in her eye. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" she bellowed, banging her stick on the floor repeatedly. Instantly, there was silence.

"You kids are good…not like the batch last year…ANYWAY, I have an important announcement! This year, we will--I repeat, _we will—_have a school play this year!" the teacher cheered. After a few minutes of silence, the whole auditorium was filled with cheers, laughs, and high-fives. Lina raised her hand. "Mrs. Aqua, what play are we gonna be doing?" she asked, glancing warily at Envy, who sported a grin that seemed able to split his face in two. "Well, it took quite a bit of time, but after earning two billion dollars in cash from the Mayor, we will be enacting…'_The Phantom of the Opera'_ !" the elderly teacher replied, smiling happily. Screams of "YES!" and "Oh my God!" filled the large area.

Phibrizzo turned to Envy with a knowing look. "'From the Mayor', huh?" he asked with a smirk. "Okay, okay, so it was from Old Hag's stash of money. Still, it got us a play, right?" the green-haired punk replied, folding his arms and propping his feet on the seat in front of him. Unfortunately, a certain blonde was sitting in the fore-mentioned seat…

"Hey! Get your feet off of my—ENVY!" Ed growled, whipping around to face his rival. "Hey-hey-hey, Fullmetal Shorty! How goes your life among the teacher's pets?" Envy taunted, reclining in his chair and looking at the other teen with glee. "Very well, actually. I'll bet you've never made an A+ on a science test before, have you?" the slighty-short freshman retorted, a grin widening on his face. "Who knows? Maybe I was in Honors English last year!" Ed's face fell. "Dang…lost again…" he muttered. Phibrizzo and Lina exchanged looks. This scene looked familiar… Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling the start of a new period.

--

"Today we will be working on fractions. Please take out a blank sheet of paper and copy down all 20 problems on the board…" Mrs. Mazenda ordered. Groaning, the class did as she commanded, and silence fell over the classroom. However, that silence was to be very short-lived…

"Hey, Li-Li?"

A sigh. "Yes, Phibrizzo?"

"What role did you try out for?"

"Christine, duh. I've always wanted to be a heroine…I wonder if Christine's destructive?"

A snigger escaped Phibrizzo's lips.

"What, 'Hellbrat'?"

"I tried out for The Phantom."

There was a sort of stunned silence in the back row. Then, suddenly…

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Lina screamed, leaping up from her seat. Phibrizzo promptly fell out of his seat laughing, gasping between cackles "It…seemed…like fun…" The redhead glared daggers at her partner. "I hope to God the casting people don't pick you!" she snarled. "Wi-Wi, that's not vewy nice!" the lead-vocalist of the "Demon Lords" whined in a baby-voice. "…Sor-ry! Either way, we've got competition…" Just as the ruby-eyed girl was about to explain further, Mrs. Mazenda's hand came crashing down on her shoulder. "Do you know what this means, Miss Inverse…?" the math teacher asked creepily. "Oh, great…"

--

"I hate detentions. They make me ticked off!" Lina raged, sitting beside Phibrizzo at the kitchen table. "Calm down, okay? It's Tuesday, we finished all our homework in detention, AND we'll find out our roles in the play tomorrow! Lighten up!" the dark-haired young man laughed. Dynast shook his head skeptically. "Where're you going to find the time, man? Play practice is—" he began, but Dolphin cut him off with her usual cheerfulness. "—On Tuesday, Wendesday, and Friday! At least, that's how the first week is." she chirped, and spun around in a crazy circle. "I hope I get Car-lott-a!" the aqua-haired pianist sang gaily. "Carlotta? Why her?" Zellas asked through a mouthful of chips.

"'Cause she can sing HIIIIIIGH!" the youngest girl in the Rubyeye family practically shrieked, breaking a few glasses in the process. "Oh, good Lord. This is going to be fun…" Lina muttered sarcastically, while the rest of the household roared with laughter. She had no idea…

----------------------------------------------------

And at last, I have finished chapter 17! (gasps for breath) I'm sorry it took this long, but my homework's been piling up…and up…and up…! ARGH! Hopefully, I'll be able to work on chapter 18 soon. But hey, I may take a bit of a break from this fic for a while, so if you don't see any new chapters on here often, don't be too shocked… R&R please! You get Envy's sunglasses is you do! XD "Groovy…"

-----------------------------------------------

Short, I know, but I'm currently out of ideas! Well, almost. But those will have to wait for the next chappie!


	18. Chapter 18: Memories and the Return of

Ah, chapter 18. I still can't believe we've got this far. (looks around) But where are the reviews? (shrugs) Oh, well. No big deal. On to the fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or FMA. (Not that Envy or Ed are in this chappie, but still). I only own The Rubyeye family's mother and "Auntie".

Chapter 18: Memories and the Return of…

--------------------------------------------

It was half-past midnight. The whole Rubyeye household was asleep, dreaming their own personal dreams. However, one family member in particular was reliving the past in a most convincing way.

Gaav tossed and turned in his gryphon-patterned bed, hands clenching and unclenching feebly. "Mama…" he mumbled. Nearly rolling off the bed, he continued to dream, at times mumbling the names of his brothers and sisters…

--

"_Phibrizzo, dear! I'm going out for awhile, so you're in charge of Gaav and the others." a woman of about 27 called from the doorway of Gaav's room. She had red hair, poison-green eyes, and a sly smile. Her clothes were…not exactly healthy for that time of year, considering the snow falling outside. _

"_But Auntie, I don't WANNA take care of Gaav. He's a baby!" came an annoyed cry from somewhere else in the house. The woman's face grew dark. "Boy, you are going to care for your siblings, or else I'll have to lessen your food supply again!" she screamed back, her eyes flashing dangerously. _

_Turning, Auntie bent down and picked up the toddler-Gaav and cooed "You'll be a good boy for Auntie, won't you? Of course you will! Your big brother is a bad boy, just like his Daddy, isn't he?" The baby shook his head, and squeaked. _

_The foul woman stomped over to a small, dirty crib in the corner of the brightly-lit room and placed toddler-Gaav inside. "Bad boy. You stay in there until I get back." she ordered. Of course, Gaav couldn't answer back then. He had only just turned 2, after all. _

_Stalking out of the room, the wretched lady barked orders left and right at the other Rubyeye siblings. In a corner, Dolphin began to sob, clutching her teddy bear for dear life. _

_Soon, the _click, clack, click _of Auntie's high heels faded away into nothingness, as well as the slam of the door. All of the house seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. From his position in the crib, toddler-Gaav could see his big brothers and sister. (Dolphin was about the same age as him). _

_Dynast looked pale and slightly scared, his deep-blue eyes wide and worried. As usual, his jet-black hair was in perfect condition, as well as his white t-shirt and blue jeans. At the age of 4, he already knew not to show any emotion to grownups, or kids bigger than him. Auntie had made sure of that, just like she'd made sure that every one of the children feared her. _

_Zellas, her mouth pursed, turned to Dynast and asked "When d'you think Mommy and Daddy are coming home, Dy?" The taller boy shrugged. Tugging on her blue flower-printed dress, the blonde muttered "I hope it's soon. I miss them lots." Dolphin, wearing a dress identical to Zellas', nodded silently, tears pricking at her eyes. _

--

Gaav—the present-day one—shuddered in his sleep. How bad he had felt, to see his siblings so scared! Well, as bad as a toddler could feel, anyway. Being the youngest was never any fun…not when you didn't have any parents. Yanking his blanket over his freezing body, the tall drummer resumed his dream.

--

_The sound of pattering feet soon fell upon the four children's ears. A boy about two inches shorter than Dynast screeched to a halt in front of the siblings, who were moping around in the middle of the hallway. His dark hair was slightly overlong, and his bright-green eyes shone with an inner fire. Though pale and thin-looking, the boy had a aura of positive feelings about him. _

_Smiling, the boy hitched up his navy-blue shorts, and readjusted his rumpled grey top—he had obviously dressed quickly—and proclaimed "They'll be home soon. They called a few minutes ago!" _

_Everyone immediately perked up. "Really, Phib-bwi-zzo?" Dolphin questioned, in awe of her amazing big brother. "Of course!" the smiling boy laughed, and picked up his aqua-haired sister with care. Turning towards Gaav's crib, Phibrizzo plodded over and poked his finger through the wooden bars. "I'm the best big brother in the world, right Gaavy?" he asked with a giggle. "Bah!" squeaked the toddler. _

_Zellas snickered. "I think that means 'no', Phibrizzo." she teased. "Yeah, right! Watch—OW! Gaav, you little pest! Those teeth of yours are getting way too big!" the oldest of the children howled, sucking his finger in pain. The other siblings laughed, and patted their hero on the head (or hand) for a quick recovery._

--

Suddenly awake, Gaav sat up in bed, sweat beading on his forehead. "Ugh…it happened again…" he groaned, and rolled onto the floor with a _thump. _Crawling to his feet, the drummer shuffled to his closet and grabbed a black top with maroon pants and the yellow trench coat. He figured it'd be better if he took a walk outside for a bit, to calm himself. Those dreams—memories, each one—always made Gaav uneasy. At times, it felt as though he was the only one who even remembered their parents.

After the last bronze button had been fiddled with and his (dyed) blood-red hair had been more-or-less tamed, Gaav finally snuck down the stairs and out the door. He was just about to take a walk to the karaoke bar (non-alcoholic), when he noticed a strange woman heading towards the house.

She had raven-black hair that fell to her waist, and long bangs that obscured her eyes. Her clothes looked normal—a burgundy business suit with black high-heels. She seemed slightly overweight. Fiddling with a leather wrist-watch, the odd woman glanced back and forth worriedly. It was when she turned in Gaav's direction that the boy noticed her piercing, sky-blue eyes…

That looked just like Dolphin's.

"Holy cow…"

--

**BANGITYBANGBANG. THUMPTHUMPTHUMP. **

"Whuh…?" Phibrizzo groaned, cracking open his eyes at the sounds.

Lina was already up, yanking the door open. Dolphin and Valgaav were awake as well, and were standing at the foot of the stairs in a sleepy stupor. Dynast trudged into the eldest Rubyeye's room and yanked the blankets off of Phibrizzo, jolting him awake. "C'mon man, we've got company!" the second-eldest roared.

Phibrizzo yawned, and slid out of bed in a feline manner. "I'm going, I'm going. Geez…" the dark-haired young man sighed, and stomped down the stairs. Upon bumping into the door, the leader of the "Demon Lords" called out "Who's there? Friend, foe or pizza delivery?" A muffled voice replied "IT'S GAAV! LET ME IN!"

Surprised, the acid-green eyed teen wrenched open the door and stepped back to let the youngest Rubyeye inside. "What's wrong, man?" he asked, curious. "It's…er, well, I think it is anyway…" Gaav mumbled nervously, squeezing his clothes to get the water out. "Get on with it, Gaav. What's up?" Zellas barked, crashing down the stairs with the others in tow.

The drummer was about to answer when a pair of skinny arms enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"Oh, _Gaavy_! You've grown so much! You used to be so tiny, but now you're taller than me!" the same woman from before poked her head around the blushing teen's waist, and gasped in the most feminine way possible. "Zellas, darling! You look so much like your father, now! …But what's with the shocked face? Didn't I say I would come back someday? Didn't I?"

Then, the woman turned to Phibrizzo. "Oh, my. Phibby, is that you? Why, it is! My, you've become so handsome! What's wrong with your hair? It's all…gangly. Oh well, I'll give you a nice bath and we can renew our love, okay?"

On and on the woman prattled, praising each of her children. Lina simply stood in the corner of the room, feeling a lump of bile rise to her throat. This was just like back at home…when she was little…

"ANYWAY, Li-Li,"—Phibrizzo at last turned around and faced the redhead, a strange gleam in his eyes—"this is Phillipe." After a few moments, the dark-haired young man glared down at his toes, and whispered "Our Mom."

----------------------------------

SO then! That's the end of chapter 18! Is it good? Bad? Or just plain ugly? (XD) R&R please! I'll give you Phillipe's purse if you do! (Without the money/credit cards inside).


End file.
